Super FusionFall 2: Goodbye Despair Academy
by Kotomi Ichinose
Summary: It's Field Trip time! Welcome to Fusion Island! Obey the island rules or else you might find yourself dead! ((FusionFall/Danganronpa Crossover. Sequel to FusionFall: Academy of Hope and High School Students of Despair. AU. Mature rating for violence and language.))
1. Hello Hope

**So here we are again!**

**ATTENTION! This is a sequel to one of my previous fanfictions! If you have not read _Fusion Fall: Academy of Hope and High School Students of Despair_, please read it before this! This story will contain spoilers for the first!**

**Like before, this is a Fusion Fall/Dangan Ronpa crossover, but this time around, we've got Canon FusionFall characters in the mix.**

**All characters belong to their respective owners.**  
**Sonya Stratum belongs to zerowing21, who also beta read this!**

**Please read the bottom for more details!**

* * *

"Hey..."

"Can you hear me?"

"Are you alright?"

"...You sure look exhausted..."

"I am too…We all are. I mean, who wouldn't be after all that crazy stuff happened?"

"Hey…Are you listening...?"

* * *

That wasn't just any other normal day for them. It was much more significant than that. Hope's Peak Private Academy for Gifted Youth…a giant school built in the heart of Townsville, a school that was unanimously recognized as the best in the country. Some might even say the best in the world. Whenever there is talk of Hope's Peak Academy, one particular phrase seems to show up.

"Graduating from this school leads to certain success in life..."

This was neither a joke nor an exaggeration. Many people who had graduated from Hope's Peak Academy are the top players in their given field or profession. People have begun to call it the Academy of Hope, due to its famous reputation. There are two and only two requirements. One must be a high school student, and one must excel in their respective field. The school doesn't hold entrance exams or accept applications. To attend the school, you must be invited. Once invited to enroll in the school, you are given a "Super High-School Level" title to showcase the field you excel in.

But even then, Hope's Peak Private Academy for Gifted Youth was a strange place. A place you would not want to end up.

Talent.

Broken individuality.

Finally.

A dream come true...

"Huh!?" muttered a voice that sounded feminine. "W-What's going on?" The person who muttered these words slowly came to life, waking up on a desk in the middle of a large classroom. He was sleepy, tired looking. He had no idea what was going on or where he was. He raised his head from the desk, putting his black sock hat over his matted, black hair. To his surprise, he wasn't alone in this classroom. All around him were other teenagers, some sitting in desks and others milling around. The boy let out a scream of terror.

"Don't be scared!" cried a girl who had beautiful ginger hair tied up in a large ponytail.

"Wimp." laughed a boy with well-kept brown hair and a bright green jacket.

"What is the meaning of this!?" cried out the boy who just awoke. Panic had begun to set.

"Say, did you just enroll here too?" asked a second ginger haired girl. This girl's hair was short and bobbed, and she wore green overalls that had a skirt bottom, instead of pant legs.

"Y-Yes..." the boy who awoke muttered, "Are you guys-?"

"We're all new students at this Academy." called out a boy who wore a strange white bear cap on his head.

"They're probably gathering all the students here to take an entrance exam or something; that sounds right!" cried out a girl with vibrate colored clothing and a dark skin tone. She had three braids that stuck out in multiple directions, and the rest of her head was bald. She also continued to murmur to herself after she had talked out loud.

"We all woke up in here..." muttered a girl with sharp blond hair and pink dress that didn't match her personality, "It seems we're all here, so we might as well talk about it now."

"This is everyone?!" exclaimed a girl with purple hair and black clothing, "How can you tell!?"

"There are sixteen desks in this classroom," the blond girl scoffed. "And there are sixteen of us now that he's awake. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out."

"What should we talk about?" asked a boy in orange clothing that had the letter S sewn into it.

"I don't care." the blond girl answered. "I just want to know if anyone remembers coming to this classroom."

"I just remember waking up here." said a girl with black hair with a red streak. The rest of the students in the room all agreed with her.

"As soon as I walked in this school, I fainted." said a boy with short ginger hair and a lab coat.

"It wasn't just me!?" cried out a bigger man, who had a ratty style of dress.

"Let's just add that to our list of problems," Sighed a boy in a red jacket and had goggles on his forehead. "The door won't budge, and all the windows are all fakes and look like they were just painted on the walls..."

"Right when I woke up, I had the urge to go use the crapper," chuckled a shady looking boy with long ginger hair and red clothing, "But that goddamn door wouldn't move an inch."

"What the hell is going on here!?" cried a girl with black skin and a red cap that shaded her eyes. She looked a bit too young to be in high school.

"Don't sway bwad words!" called out a voice of a child. The students looked around at each other, confused on whom or what had made that noise.

"W-Who was that?" muttered a girl with golden hair. She looked like a pop-star.

"Umm, it was meee!" cried out the baby voice again.

"It's coming from behind the podium at the front of the room." said the boy who had just woken up.

"Bingo!" the voice called. "Everyone's here, so wet's begin!"

A blinding purple light appeared above the podium, causing everyone to turn and look away. A small figure appeared and landed on the podium with a flashy pose. The figure was a white toy rabbit, which held a magical looking specter in one of her paws. She wore a bow on her right bunny ear, and had wings and a pink bib on to match her flashy pink skirt. She giggled like a child and waved to the students.

"What is that thing?" muttered the young girl with the red cap.

"It looks like a stuffed doll..." replied the bigger man.

"That's wight!" cheered the doll. "I'm a stuffed toy! I'm made of felt. My name is Magical Girl Miracle Usami, but you can call me Usami! I'm your teacher, everybody! Pweased to meet chu!"

"Am I hallucinating...?" asked the boy in the lab coat.

"I see it too." muttered the boy in the green jacket.

"Great." the bland blond girl muttered. "The Chihuahua can talk."

"That thing is a Chihuahua?" giggled the punk rocker looking girl.

"I am nwot a chiwawa!" the toy cried. "I am a bunny wabbit! I'm a vewwy wuvly animal with wuvly fur! I'm a singing, dancing bunny wabbit mascot!"

"It's definitely not a cryptic..." the boy in orange muttered to himself.

"I'm hwere to be the supervising teacher for your fwield trip!" the bunny sang.

"Field trip?" the blond girl muttered. "I didn't sign up for any field trip."

"That's ok!" the rabbit sang again. "Don't worry! Your fwield trip starts now!"

"...Starts now?" the boy with the bear hat muttered.

Magical Girl Miracle Usami jumped up and down and began to wave her specter around. The wand began to emit a shining purple light and the room began to shake wildly. The ceiling cracked right down the middle, and everyone dove for covering thinking the ceiling was going to collapse on top of them. Instead of collapsing, the ceiling opened upwards and the walls fell backwards, revealing the students were not in a school. The room stopped shaking and the sixteen kids looked up to see a tropical island surrounding them. The students immediately began freaking out, wondering where they were.

"Everyone, pwease calm down!" called out Usami. "There doesn't need to be any panic, just twake a wook around. A beautiful sea! Can't you feel your soul being cleanse already?"

"I want a detailed explanation of where we are." the boy in the lab coat demanded.

"Somewhere beyond the sea!" Usami sang with joy.

"But we were at the school moments ago..." cried the girl with her ginger hair pulled back in a large ponytail. They all looked up to the sky, which was as clear and blue as it was before the war. Planet Fusion was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's the alien planet?" asked the boy with the goggles. "Did we defeat them while we were sleeping?"

"Not here!" Usami squealed. "Forget all about Pwanet Fusion and Hope's Peak! That's what this fwield trip is all about! Relaxation! I pray that a big Hope grows inside your hearts, and that is why this island is frwee of danger!"

"Island?" the girl with the three braids questions. "Islands are very very very exciting, they're surrounded by a bunch of water and they're in the middle of the ocean and they have palm trees and pretty birds and lots and lots and lots of sand!"

"There is nothing to be a afrwaid of here!" Usami cheered. "There are no other people on this island! It's made just for you!"

"Let me guess," the boy with long ginger hair began, "You're going to make us kill each other on this desert island."

"HOWA!?" the bunny cried. "KWILL EACH WOTHER!? God forbid! Violence, hurting each other and other such outrwageous activities are prohibited on this island! Those words are so scary!"

"Then what is your purpose?" the blond girl sneered. "What's the meaning of this absurd field trip?"

"Speech time!" Usami cheered. "Everyone, pwease stwengthen your bonds of fwiendship as you enjoy your pweasant stay on this island! This is the rule of this Heart-thumping Field Twip! Pwease waise your hope as you enjoy quiet, peaceful days where nothing happens, no one gets hurt and no one suffers. That is your assignment! Let the fwied trip begin!"

And just like that, in the blink of an eye, she was gone. She was gone and they were alone. This was all too much for them. Everyone was overloaded with so much confusion that the boy who had woken up last fainted, falling to the sand. His black sock hat fell off, revealing his matted black hairs. The boy in the green jacket ran over to him and tried waking him up.

"Hey..." he said to the boy, "Can you hear me? Are you alright? You sure look exhausted... I am too... We all are. I mean, who wouldn't be after all that crazy stuff happened? Hey... Are you listening...?"

"Leave me alone." the boy growled, grabbing his hat after regaining consciousness. "I'm having an episode."

"Oh, come one." the boy in the green jacket laughed. "We were just about to do introductions. We don't even know each other's names yet." The boy stood and fixed his jacket before turning to the group. "I'm Ben Tennyson! Super High-School Level Plumber!"

"Eww..." the girl with the three braids exclaimed.

"Not the toilet plumber..." Ben sighed. "Like galactic plumber. Never mind, you guys wouldn't get it."

"I'm Yumi Yoshimura." the punk rock looking girl said. "I'm the Super High-School Level J-Pop Star."

"Sounds like a useless talent." the dull blond girl sneered. "I'm Mandy DeCula. You'll all call me Mandy, nothing else!"

"I'm Juniper Lee." said the girl with the red streak in her hair. "I'm the Te Xuan Ze. In fact, I'm the Super High-School Level Te Xuan Ze. You can call me June!"

"I'm Brick." the boy with long ginger hair said. "The Rowdyruff Boy. They gave me the title of Super High-School Level Anti Hero, which is stupid. It's stupider than my ape dad."

"Hello!" called the girl with long golden locks. "I'm Sonya Stratum. I'm the Super High-School Level Cosplayer."

"My full name is Goo Goo Ga Ga." said the girl with three black braids. "My parents wanted me to name myself when I was a baby, but all I could ever say was goo goo ga ga, so they named me Goo Goo Ga Ga, but I only really go by Goo, I guess it's easier to say, Goo Goo Ga Ga is kind of a mouthful, don't you think? I think so; I'd probably cry if I had to call myself my full name, it just seems so weird, right!? I'm the Super High-School Level Good Luck, they called me up and invited me to come and I was like sure, sounds fun, so I'm here, you know I'm really, really, really, really lucky I got in here."

"I am Dexter McPherson." the boy in the lab coat said. "I'm a boy genius. Super High-School Level Scientist. And no need to worry. I don't speak in run-on sentences." He shot a piercing glare at Goo, who was still talking like everyone was listening.

"My name is Betty Barrett." said the girl with the ginger pony tail. "Charmed to meet you all!"

"I'm Finn." said the boy with the bear cap. "I'm from another land called Ooo. I'm not sure how I got here, but my friend Jake decided it'd be best if I enroll in school like the other kids, and then I got asked to come to Hope's Peak as the Super High-School Level Swordsman."

"I'm Abigail Lincoln." said the young girl with the red cap. "I go by Abby and by Numbuh 5. Numbuh 5 is advanced for her age, so that's why I'm in high school. I'm here as a Super High-School Level Spy."

"Rex." said the boy with the goggles. "Rex Salazar. I'm an E.V.O. I'm famous, you've probably heard of me."

"Not at all." Betty said, not trying to be offensive.

"My name is Suzy Whitman." said the second girl with ginger hair. "I'm the Super High-School Level Counselor. I practiced on my friend Johnny whenever he got rejected..."

"I'm Zak Saturday." said the boy with the orange shirt that had an S on it. "I'm a Super High-School Level Cryptozoologist."

"My ma' and pop call me Harold Cooplowski." said the larger man in plaid. "I just go by Coop, though."

"And you?" Dexter asked the boy who had fainted. "You are...?"

"Eddward." the boy said. "Eddward Jones. My friends call me Edd, with two D's. My other nickname is Double D." Ben snickered at Edd's introduction.

"Double D." he laughed. "Like Double Di-"

"Watch your mouth, scum." Mandy growled, jabbing her elbow into Ben's stomach.

"Hey!" the green clothed boy screamed. "I'll have to use my Ultramatrix to take care of you! I think Swampfi-" The boy looked down to his wrists and screamed in confusion. "Where's my Ultramatrix!?"

"Ultra-what?" Zak asked.

"It's an alien device I wear on my wrist that transforms me into aliens." Ben explained. "But it's not on my wrist anymore. That's impossible. It was absolute hell to get it off when I was eleven..."

"Well, clearly it wasn't hard to get it off of you if it's not there." Suzy said with a slight giggle.

"This is stupid!" Ben cried, holding his hands to his head. "My Ultramatrix is gone, there are cameras and television screens hanging off of almost every palm tree," he pointed to the trees, which had exactly what he said. "And there's no explanation on how the hell we got here!"

"I hope everyone's ok back in Townsville." Finn muttered to himself, thinking about his old friends from Ooo and the new ones he made.

"I'm sure everyone's fine." Juniper said, and then gestured to the sky. "It doesn't look like Fuse is here anymore. I'm just kind of bummed out we didn't get to take him down."

"I found this thing in my pockets." Numbuh 5 cried out about the crowd, holding up what looked like a NanoCom. Everyone else pulled identical items out of their pockets. "NanoCom I.D."

"Maybe Usami gave them to us." Yumi suggested. "I mean, the screen has an assignment from her on them."

She was right. On the screen sat a sprite of Magical Girl Miracle Usami, next to words telling the students they need to make deep bonds with the other students to collect Hope Shards. A counter for these strange items sat in the bottom left hand screen. Everyone looked confused, but didn't know what to question first. The island? The Hope Shards? The cameras and the monitors? What about that strange rabbit toy?

"There's a map on these things too." Coop said as he scrolled through the items on the screen. "It seems like a huge island. Maybe we can get used to this vacation."

"Here's the plan." Dexter called out. "We explore what we can of the island, then report back here, deal?" Everyone nodded in agreement. "Don't get into trouble, and be careful. We don't know what or who is watching us."

And with that, the kids scattered, exploring every nook and cranny they could find.

* * *

**So, as you have read, **_Atomic Betty_** and **_Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi_** are in this FusionFallverse. The reason being is because in my FuFa fics, they exist in the universe. If you disagree with me, I'm sorry. We all have our own opinions, but I do hope you'll continue to read!**


	2. Field Trip of Mutual Killing

**Thanks to zerowing21 for beta reading.**

* * *

Sixteen hope filled students stood on the beach of an island, with no idea how they got there. They were told they were on a field trip, by their teacher Magical Girl Miracle Usami. These students, who should be at Hope's Peak Private Academy, seemed to be scared at first, but began to lighten up as they explored the island. A tropical paradise, all for them. And all they have to do was befriend each other and follow four simple rules.

Rule One: Excess violence is forbidden on this island. Let's live peacefully and quietly together.

Rule Two: Let's gather "Hope Shards" by deepening our bonds with our friends.

Rule Three: Throwing garbage and damaging the environment is forbidden. Let's live in harmony with nature on this beautiful island.

Rule Four: The supervising teacher will not interfere directly with student activities, unless any rules are broken.

Sixteen students; standing on an island, feeling pretty strange about their situation. They were scared, yes, but also a little relaxed on this tropical paradise. After exploring the island, they met on the beach to discuss their findings.

"Alright," Dexter called out. "Let's get to work. Who wants to go first?"

"I will!" Coop yelled. "There's an airport on this island, with lots of planes! But, er, there isn't any engines in them, so we can't fly 'em."

"There's a supermarket down the road from the airport." Numbuh Five said. "Fully stocked. Food, night vision goggles, swimming items. Everything for an island vacation from what Numbuh 5 has seen."

"There's a hotel by the docks." Suzy shouts, "Hotel Mirai. There's sixteen cottages on the docks next to it that look like V.I.P. hotel rooms. Our names are on them, so I'm guessing those are our dorms."

"There was a lodge, but the doors were locked." Brick added.

"There's a lobby and restaurant in the hotel." Zak said. "The restaurant is large enough to hold parties."

"There's a barn down the road from there." Rex added to the conversation. "Ben and I checked it out, and Usami appeared there and seemed to just create cows and chickens. She calls it the Usami Corral."

"There's a large bridge," Mandy began. "A bridge that leads to a central island with a park called Jabberwock Park in the center. There are gates that lead to other bridges, but they're all blocked off. That seems, strange, right?"

"Those gates are there to make sure we don't get lost!" Goo yelled. "The bunny showed up and told me and that makes sense, you know, we wouldn't want to get lost on such a big, big, big island that would be so totally lame!"

"Is this island really that large?" Betty questioned.

"But, you know, all in all, it's not that bad." Ben laughed to himself. "We're on a freakin' island! It's a vacation twenty-four seven!"

"I found something very, very important on this island!" Brick cried out above the crowd. "Really cute girls! They're everywhere!" A trickle of blood could be seen falling from Brick's nose.

"Jesus, I'm dealing with a bunch of morons," Mandy growled, "Haven't any of you noticed it?"

"Noticed what?" Suzy asked, inching closer to Mandy.

"What could be more important than hot chicks?" Brick added.

"That park," Mandy began, "Jabberwock Park. There's a statue there with strange looking animals on it. If any of you bastards paid attention in middle school, you would know there's a string of islands in the Pacific. Five large islands circling around a small one. They are represented by five animals, and these islands are called the Jabberwock Islands."

"So does that mean we're on Jabberwock Island?" Edd asked in disbelief.

"I heard that Jabberwock Island is alrea-" Mandy cut herself off with an eerie smirk. "Nevermind. I don't want to waste my time."

"You can't just cut off in the middle of a sentence like that!" Numbuh Five yelled.

"But I just did."

"Who cares what this island is called?" Sonya asked. "Koppai Island? Amity Island? What matters is that we'll be living here for a while, right?"

"Living together on a tropical southern island sounds so exciting!" June added with a smile.

"And there's no school either!" Rex chuckled.

"W-What?" Edd muttered to himself, looking rather distressed over the lack of learning.

"Yeah, I already love this island!" Betty cheered. "The people on it thought, not so much." She directed an angry glare at Brick.

"There's no real danger here, and we're free to do whatever we please," Yumi said enthusiastically, "Why don't we make the best of it?"

"Are you all insane!?" Edd screamed, "Try thinking rationally! We were all supposed to go to Hope's Peak, but now we're here. This is just strange."

"It's not like we had anywhere to escape to if we wanted too." Brick muttered. "I tried to fly off and see if there was land nearby, but for some reason I don't have my powers."

"There aren't any boats, and none of the planes work," Rex sighed heavily, "My powers are gone too."

"There isn't any means of communication with the rest of the world, as far as I know." Suzy said. "Calling for help would be difficult."

"We can't just swim back to the mainland." Numbuh Five added to the conversation. "We don't know how far away we are."

"We could cut down some trees and make a raft." Edd suggested before Usami appeared among the group.

"You can't do that!" she cried. "I'm vwery serious! Remember the rules! Throwing garbage and damaging the environment is forbidden. Let's live in harmony with nature on this beautiful island."

"Why should we follow your rules?" Edd growled at the bunny "We never agreed to this!"

"Just stop, Ed-boy," Mandy scowled, "This rabbit seems very obsessive about her rules. You could be endangering the entire group by being so assertive towards her. Do you really want that?"

"D-Danger!?" Usami cried, tears falling out of her plush eyes. "I would never! That's scwary!"

"I know you're scared, Edd, but we have to calm down." Sonya said while placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I came here to tell you all ywou've all collected ywour fwirst Hope Shards!" Usami said, wiping away her tears. "I have pwesents to celebrate!" The rabbit flew around, giving each student a smaller plush version of herself. "The Usami Charms!"

"What?" Sonya asked with a chuckle. "Is this a joke?"

"They speak if you push their tummies." Usami added. Goo squeezed her doll.

"I'm Magical Girl Miracle Usami!" the doll sang, "I'm a tiny sweet milky girl!"

"They're worthless." Mandy growled.

As quickly as the students got their plush toys, they threw them away. All the Usami toys were dropped into the sand, except for Goo's, who had fallen in love with the toy. Usami began crying again as she ran over to pick up one of the toys.

"Dirtying nature with garbage is pwohibited!" she cried.

"So you admit they're garbage?" Finn asked, slightly sorry for making her cry.

"I had a second pwesent, but you are being so howwible!" the toy sniffled. "I don't want to give it to you anymore."

"There's something else?" Ben asked.

"I prepared a motive for you." the rabbit said. "A motive for everyone to become friends. As long as we're by the sea, we might as well celebrate the occasion."

"What are we gonna do, throw a party?" Juniper joked.

"Bingo!" Usami cheered.

"A festival!" Betty cried. "Will there be elephant ears?"

"Hey Betty," Brick said, totally ignoring the group, "My lower body has been injected with poison. It would be great if you could suck it out with your mouth."

"Nasty pervert!" Mandy muttered as she shoved Brick to the sand.

"I request a barbecue!" Suzy said with a smile.

"A campfire would be nice!" Finn grinned.

"Let's go find crabs... And kill them!" Yumi cheered.

"Isn't finding them good enough?" Rex asked Yumi with a scared chuckle. Usami waved her wand around and two bags appeared before the students.

"I've prepared swimsuits for you," she said, "They're school swimsuits, so bear with me. I thought you'd like to swim in the owcean."

"Why would we swim!?" Edd cried. "We wouldn't just jump into the ocean at a time like this!"

"Whooooo!" Goo cheered as she began to change into the one piece swimsuit provided.

"Now we're talking!" Coop chuckled. "The weather's great!"

"I am in full agreement," Brick said, "My lower body is also in full agreement."

A majority of the students took their swimsuits and ran back to the hotel to change. Yumi stayed behind, because she wanted to crush crabs on the beach. Mandy and Dexter also stayed behind, along with Edd. Slowly but surely, the rest of the students returned back to the beach and piled into the ocean. Splashing and smiling. It was truly a fun time!

"The water is so warm!" Finn cheered.

"It's salty!" Betty giggled.

"I brought some sunscreen from the supermarket," Brick cried out, "Who wants me to help rub them down?"

"Go ahead." Ben said to Brick.

"Ehh? Rubbing another man with sunscreen?" Brick muttered. "Why not!? My mind is open and my interests are wide!"

"A little too wide if you ask me." Juniper said.

"I'm so happy!" Usami cheered as the students swan and Brick began rubbing Ben's body with sunscreen, "Everyone is getting along! This is the perfect start to our Field Twip!"

In the blink of an eye, the sky filled with storm clouds. The students rushed out of the ocean and back over to Usami and the students who didn't swim. It was unnatural. Storms didn't just appear that quickly. Usami began crying again and the monitors on the trees switched on. The screen was full of static, and an easygoing yet creepy voice flowed from the speakers.

"Mic check! Mic check! Can you hear me? I'm so so tired of waiting! Let's end this opening act. Gather at Jabberwock Park, you bastards!"

"That voice!" Usami cried as the screens turned off and rain began to fall, "It can't be! If I don't do something…I must do something!" Shortly after, Usami disappeared.

"I think we should go too," Sonya muttered, "Jabberwock Park?"

"Should we change?" Coop asked.

"There isn't any time!" Zak yelled, "This is important!"

* * *

When the students arrived at the park, Usami was standing there alone. She was waving her wand around like a lunatic and screaming sweet nothings into the rain.

"Where are you!?" she screamed, "Where are you hiding!?"

"Who is hiding?" Edd asked.

"What's going on here?" Mandy annoyingly added.

"Upupupupupu!" the voice from the video rang throughout the park.

"Hey!" Usami yelled, "HEY! Where are you!?"

As if on cue, something shot into the sky from behind the statue in the center of the park. It was a blur until it hit the ground directly in front of the statue. It was the size of Usami, but his looks were very different. He was a bear, one side of his body colored white while the other was colored black with a deformed red eye. The black side also had a white smile on it. He laughed again and took a step towards the students and Usami.

"Have I kept you waiting?" he chuckled, "It's been a long time, hasn't it? I am Monobear, and I am the school's headmaster!"

"So it is you!?" Usami cried, "Why are you here!? What are you doing here!? Why is Monobear here!?"

"Monobear?" Ben muttered.

"Quiet!" Monobear roared, "I am angry! Very beary angry! This tepid mood you bastards are wallowing in is making me sick! What's with the lame Field Trip shit!? It's so Despair-inducingly boring! You're not allowed to get excited over this! It's time to change it up! We have to respond to the needs of the people. They don't want to see high school students having fun. They want suffering. Hardship. Despair."

"What the hell is up with this stuffed toy!?" Rex growled.

"Who's the new stuffed toy?" Mandy asked, sounding unamused like always.

"It's dangwerous!" Usami cried, "Stay back! I can handle this! As long as I have my Magic Stick-"

"An opening!" Monobear cried before pouncing at Usami and punching her in the snout. The two began to brawl it out, with Monobear talking smack as Usami cried for help. He ripped her magical wand from her hands and snapped it in half before dropping it to his feet.

"My Magic Stick!" Usami cried.

"A flawless victory!" Monobear cheered, "And now for the finishing touch! White rabbits are just too plain, you know? So out of my fashion. That's why I'm giving you a makeover!" He jumped onto Usami again and began pulling and tugging on her, "STAND STILL! I can't push this wooden rod into you if you keep moving!"

Monobear finished his makeover with a laugh and threw Usami onto the ground. However, she wasn't Usami anymore. Her left eye was a bright red color, and the entire left side of her body was a pink color. She wore a pink ribbon upon her ear on the white side of her body, and tears fell from her face.

"Perfect!" Monobear smiled.

"What is with this tewwible outfit!?" Usami cried, "Change me back now!"

"You're being such a bad girl, Monomi," Monobear snickered to the rabbit, "You should respect your big brother's sense of style."

"B-Big brother!?" she cried, "Monomi!?"

"I didn't like the whole idea of your Usami character," Monobear said, "So I decided to change you into my little sister, Monomi."

"Why do I have to be your wittle sister!?" Monomi cried, "I don't wanna!"

"Would you rather be my big sister?" Monobear asked, "The big sister would outshine me and made me look weak? I just can't see it. Little sister it is! And you should never disobey your big brother! Next time I won't let you off so easily!"

"Wahh!" Monomi cried, "Even my name in the text is Monomi now! You cannot make all these changes!"

"Silly sister!" Monobear laughed before walking over and punching Monomi in the face again, "Do you really think you can take on me? Your big brother?"

"It hwurts!" Monomi cried, stroking her face, "Being pwunched hwurts!"

"They're multiplying..." Yumi muttered at the scene.

"Who's the black and white raccoon?" Finn asked.

"I am a bear!" Monobear cried, "I am Monobear! I'm the school's headmaster! And your headmaster has an announcement for you! The Field Trip of Mutual Killing begins now! Becoming friends is so boring! No one wants to play that kind of game. Therefore, I declare this is a Field Trip of Mutual Killing. And you bastards are the lucky contenders!"

"Mutual Killing?" Brick muttered.

"What are you talking about!?" Monomi cried, "I will not allow such activities on the island!"

"Shut up!" Monobear screamed before kicking Monomi in the face, "Monomi is a dimwit little sister. A little sister who is smarter and stronger than her big brother only happens in anime and manga. Sometimes in cartoons and video games too, but this is reality. Anyways, we've gotten off the beaten path, haven't we? Let's return to my explanation of the Field Trip of Mutual Killing."

"What do you mean by Mutual Killing?" Numbuh Five asked the bear.

"You kill each other." Monobear said, "Duh. What do you want me to do, spell it out for you?"

"Killing each other, huh?" Rex laughed; then he realized what he said, "WAIT, KILLING EACH OTHER!?"

"That's impossible!" Zak cried.

"Leaving the island because you became friends is so boring," Monobear laughed, "If you really want to leave; then kill someone and beat the school trial!"

"School trial?" Sonya asked.

"Of course!" Monobear cheered, "The school trial is the cherry on top. In the event we have a corpse, we'll hold a trial to figure out who the murderer is! If you vote the correct person the killer, then the culprit will be punished. The rest of you will continue to live your days on this island. But if the culprit successfully tricks you into voting an innocent person the killer, then the killer will walk free while everyone else gets punished. Those are the rules. It's really fun! So many emotions!"

"Define the punishment." Suzy demanded.

"Execution," Monobear chuckled, "I made them myself. They're very bone chilling and humorous! Also, you can kill however you please. I could care less, just as long as they end up dead."

"Don't mess with us!" Dexter cried, "This is simply irrational! You simply cannot make us kill one another."

"I'm not forcing you too," Monobear sighed, "I'm just giving you the option. Whether you kill or not isn't up to me. It's up to you bastards to decide. Just be careful. Youth can go away in the blink of an eye. I've seen it happen before. You'll regret it if you wait until you're forty to start killing."

"Guess this gives me an excuse to get rid of all the romantic competition." Brick laughed.

"And don't even think of using violence against me, or I'll retaliate with some violence of my own," Monobear chuckled, "It's time! Monobeasts! Rise!"

The statue behind Monobear began to shake and crack, and then it proceeded to fall apart. Five large robotic monsters jumped away from the crumbling rock and landed where the statue were Five robotic monsters. A warrior, a tiger, a horse, a snake, and a bird. They towered above the students and the animal mascots.

"Monsters!" Goo cried.

"They are the Monobeasts!" Monobear yelled.

"This is so wrong!" Betty cried, "It's so, so, so, so wrong!"

"This is a bad dream." Ben muttered, "I'll wake up soon back home in my bed."

"Jeez," Monobear muttered, "Neanderthals would do better in this situation than you bastards."

"Ewverybody!" Monomi cried, standing up against the Monobeasts, "Stand bwack! I will protect you! At the cost of my life, I shall protect you!"

"Shut up, Monomi!" Monobear screamed, "You've gotten on my damn nerves, so I think it's time to give the students an example! It's Punishment Time!"

Monobear jumped into the air and landed on the head of the bird like robotic Monobeast. The other Monobeasts moved out of the way and the Monobird flew into the air and made its feet transform into machine guns. Monobear cackled before the beast began to unload into Monomi's poor plushie body. A bullet ricocheted off the pavement and slid across Edd's cheek, causing a trickle of blood to run down his face. The Monobeast stopped and landed once again, leaving only Monomi's bow where she stood, and even that was covered in bullet holes.

"The Monobeasts!" Monobear cried, "They're terrifying slaughtering machines!" The students, including Mandy and Dexter, proceeded to scream in terror, "That's more like it! That fear of Despair looming over your heads! It makes me wet! I think it's good that you bastards now know that you cannot oppose me. If you don't want to become seaweed in the ocean around you, then you cannot oppose me. Simple. I am a bear. I have no compassion. No sympathy. No pity. Now then, I've updated your NanoCom I.D.s with the Field Trip of Mutual Killing's rules. I do hope you enjoy your island life."

And with that, Monobear disappeared. The Monobeasts growled at the students before taking off in various directions. The sixteen of them were left there alone. They all had the same expressions painted on their faces, and a few of them just wished it was all a dream.

"This is impossible!" Rex muttered, "We can't just rid rid of giant monsters. It's impossible!"

"Not impossible." Dexter muttered, "The Monobeasts are just machines. As is Monobear, if that's what he's implying. Somebody must be controlling them."

"Some moron who decided to stick us in this ridiculous situation," Mandy said, "However, who put us in this situation is not the problem. We're the problem."

"What the hell are you on about!?" Zak yelled.

"He told us to kill each other," Mandy laughed, "We shouldn't be protecting ourselves from the Monobeasts. We should be protecting ourselves from ourselves. Now that he's installed the idea of murder into our minds, at least one of us is already considering it. Hell, I'm considering offing one of you morons just because of how stupid you are."

They all became silent. They all naturally looked around at each other, and their facial expressions all said the same thing. They all agreed with Mandy. That day wasn't just any normal day for them. It was on that day they learned the true meaning of Despair. And that was the beginning of their Field Trip of Mutual Killing on that tropical island.

* * *

**Sixteen Students Remain**


	3. (Ab)normal Days

**It only took me a year to write this chapter. Thanks to zerowing21 for beta reading!**

* * *

Rule One: Excess violence is forbidden on this island. Let's live peacefully and quietly together.

Rule Two: Let's gather "Hope Shards" by deepening our bonds with our friends.

Rule Three: Throwing garbage and damaging the environment is forbidden. Let's live in harmony with nature on this beautiful island.

Rule Four: The supervising teacher will not interfere directly with student activities, unless any rules are broken.

These were the four rules set in place by Usami, now known as Monomi. These rules were put in place to ensure the sixteen students could live in peace on this island. That is, until Monobear and his Monobeasts showed up. Once Monobear was in the picture, the Field Trip of Mutual Killing began, and new rules were added to go with this event.

Rule Five: Once a murder takes place, a class trial will begin shortly thereafter. Participation is mandatory for all surviving students.

Rule Six: If the killer is exposed during the class trial, they alone will be executed.

Rule Seven: If the killer is not exposed, the remaining students will be executed.

Rule Eight: As a reward, the surviving killer will be forgiven of their crime and allowed to leave the island.

Rule Nine: The Body Discovery Announcement will play as soon as three or more people discover a corpse for the first time.

Rule Ten: Destroying any property on this island without permission is extremely prohibited. This includes the surveillance camera and monitors.

Rule Eleven: You are free to investigate this island at your own discretion. Your actions in this regard are not limited.

Rule Twelve: Additional Field Trip rules may be added at the headmaster's discretion.

Edd looked up from his NanoCom after reading the new rules. He was sitting outside his cottage, staring into the night sky. The stars looked like snow, ready to fall into his hands. He released a large sigh.

"A student who murders their classmates will be allowed to leave this island..." he repeated. Monobear's words scrolled through his precious little head. Edd rose from his seat, heading into his cabin. He couldn't take this anymore and needed some sleep.

"Ding, bing, bong!" Monobear's voice cried from the monitors around the island the next morning. On the screen, he sat in a chair, sipping from a small glass which held a martini. "Hope's Peak Field Trip Committee has an important announcement to make! Gooooood morning, everyone! It looks like today is going to be another perfect, tropical day! Now then, let's show some enthusiasm and give it our all today!" The screens switched off. Edd glared at the monitor.

"It wasn't a dream..." he muttered. The boy shrugged before walking outside. He opened his door before running right into somebody!

"GAH!" Coop yelled after Edd collided with him. "What was tha-!? Oh, it's just you, Edd."

"S-Sorry!" Edd cried, backing away.

"It's fine..." Coop said, brushing off his sides. "Say... Have you seen it yet? The bridges?"

"The ones that lead to the other islands?"

"Those are the ones." Coop rubbed his temples. "Those monsters are blocking the gates. Guarding them!"

"They aren't monsters, they're Monobeasts." an eerie voice sang. Monobear was standing behind the two boys, and he greeted them with a wave.

"GAH!" Coop cried in shock, "HE'S HERE!"

"The Monobeasts are the guardians of Jabberwock Island. They're there to help me keep you bastards in check and prevent you from crossing over to the other islands." And in the blink of an eye, Monobear had disappeared.

"WHERE DID HE GO!?" Coop screamed, "HE'S GOING TO KILL US!"

"... H-He's gone, Coop." Edd said while looking around.

"Awe, man, I can't take this..." Coop sighed. "How can I enjoy a tropical vacation when monsters are probably about to eat me?"

"What is up with all the noise!?" Betty cried, walking up to the two. Coop jumped behind Edd.

"SOMEONE ELSE IS HERE TO KILL US!" Coop cried. Edd offered a wave.

"Don't yell at me..." Betty growled, "I just came here to call you two over to the hotel."

"Call us?" Edd asked.

"The rest of us are having a meeting." Betty began to explain, "We didn't know if you two were going to show up, so I came to get you two."

"O-Oh!" Edd nodded in response, "Of course."

"I'm not falling for that!" Coop yelled, "I'm not gonna die!" With that, Coop took off, running away from Edd and Betty. Edd looked to Betty after Coop ran off.

"Uh... Sorry about him." The boy would rub his head under his sock cap, "I'll go with you."

"We'll have to fill him in after he's done losing his mind." Betty sighed, "The hotel is this way."

Edd nodded to Betty and followed her as she walked off. They reached the grand hotel on the island, entering as they arrived. Sonya was in the lobby. She was staring at the ceiling, and she looked to be lost in thought. Upon the entrance of Edd and Betty, she moved her gaze to them. She shrugged at the sight of them and headed upstairs. The two followed, seeing the rest of the students on the second floor ballroom.

"You're late, Double-Dork." Mandy seethed, sitting at a table. "Where's Coop?"

"He ran off." Betty explained as she walked over to a longer table with food on top of it. There was an entire breakfast bar there!

"Where did he go?" Juniper asked.

"He's paranoid that he'll get... murdered." Edd replied.

"He's just being a big weirdo!" Finn laughed, "There's nowhere to run to!"

"Eerie." Dexter noted before scribbling in a notepad.

"We can't blame him after what happened yesterday..." Rex said.

"Did something happen yesterday?" Brick asked with a sneer, "I don't believe anything. There's no way all that is actually happening." He forced a laugh.

"Anyways, why are we all here?" Zak asked.

"We're not starting until Coop is here." Mandy barked.

"The cold-hearted chick wants to discuss a plan." Suzy said.

"To take down those monsters!" Yumi cheered with a fist-bump.

"Those things have heavy firearms." Ben said, "We can't go against heavy firearms without our powers."

"BULLETS CANNOT CRUSH OUR SPIRIT!" Goo cheered. "My mama told me that if I just believe in anything I want then I can do absolutely whatever I please, so I'm just gonna believe that someone is going to come get us and take us off the island and back to school, right guys!?"

"Let's just start already!" Numbuh Five cried.

"We're not starting until everybody is here." Mandy sighed, rubbing her temples. "I'm not going to repeat myself."

"I'll go get him, jeez…" Betty said, "I'll tie him up if I have to."

"Oh, I wouldn't mind being tied up by Betty." Brick sang as Betty left. "How kinky! I should run away too."

"Until they show up, let's eat breakfast!" Ben cheered. "Let's eat!"

"Where did all this food come from?" Edd asked as he picked up a fork.

"It was all here this morning." Sonya said quietly.

"Monobear must have made it, yes." Dexter said while continuing to scribble in his notepad.

"Can we really trust that food if the bear made it?" Edd asked again. He was so full of questions. Just then, Betty walked back in while dragging Coop by an ear.

"Have I kept you waiting!?" Betty growled, "He's here, damnit!"

"Let go of me!" Coop yelled while breaking free from Betty's grip. He rubbed his ear. "You're gonna rip my ear off my head."

"He looks like he's pissed himself!" Yumi laughed. "You know people who act like that usually end up being the first victim, right?"

"Whatever, let's start." Mandy said, standing from her seat, "First, I'd like to pose a question to you all. We've been ordered to murder each other by Monobear, but if we wish to live through this extraordinary ordeal, what do you think is of the utmost importance right now?"

"Just get to the point." Zak sighed before shoving a piece of toast in his mouth.

"Then answer my question, twat." Mandy barked.

"Utmost importance...like eating and sleeping?" Suzy asked.

"You're forgetting bowel movements!" Brick cried, "Sleep well! Eat well! Shit well!" Mandy rolled her eyes.

"Does anyone have a serious answer?"

"I think she's talking about making bonds." Goo said, "Yeah, we're all Super High-School Level somethings, and if we all work together, we could probably do anything. Alliances! Let's make alliances, oh yeah! My mama said making alliances would always help me get far in things like game shows and stuff."

"She does have a point." Juniper said with a nod, "Monobear designed those rules to make us paranoid and suspicious of each other. To stop us from working together."

"Yes, that's a splendid answer, even if she won't shut up." Mandy said before nodding to Goo, who was still running her mouth. "What we need most right now is a gifted leader to be in command of our little alliance. I'm sure you'll all be thrilled to hear that I will take on that responsibility."

"What?" asked several students in unison.

"And, now that we're done with the preliminaries, we can address the main issue here." Mandy continued.

"Wait a second!" Numbuh Five called out, "Numbuh Five doesn't like that you just elected yourself to be the leader!"

"I took charge here." Mandy replied, "If I didn't grab this situation by the balls and take charge, no one would have."

"You're being too aggressive!" Numbuh Five spat back.

"Whoa, Abby, chill out for just a second." Suzy said, stepping between the girls. "In this current situation, I believe it was appropriate to be aggressive. At the very least, to even volunteer to lead in a situation like ours… that counts for something, doesn't it?"

"... I guess so." Numbuh Five took a sit at the table in front of Mandy. "If there's no objections then go ahead."

"So it has been decided." Mandy nodded, "As long as I am the leader, I will make sure there are no victims until we find out who is the mastermind behind this."

"Until then...?" Zak asked while rubbing his chin.

"Let's get to what I had been wanting to tell you." Mandy said as she walked off. "Follow me, to Jabberwock Park."

* * *

The sixteen students walked towards Jabberwock Park. Everything looked the same. The statues that previously stood in the center of the park were gone, since they were guarding the bridges. But, in place of the statues, was something far worse. Gears were spinning on the pedestal, with a large black ball sitting on top of them. The ball had two ear-like balls sticking out from the top, and the right side of the ball had a strange red marking that looked like Monobear's deformed, mechanical eye. The countdown had 21 days and three hours left on it, with the seconds ticking down.

"I was walking around the islands this morning and found this." Mandy explained. "It wasn't here yesterday."

"Monobear must have installed it..." Coop muttered.

"Why is it counting down?" Zak asked. "Is it a bomb?"

"A BOMB!?" Coop screamed. Betty would slap Coop's butt in response, causing him to quiet down.

"If they wanted to destroy the island, they would have done it already..." Finn pointed out. "There's no need for a flashy countdown, besides the cool factor."

"Dis is cuwiose!" Usami's, er, Monomi's voice called out. The now pink and white Monobear rabbit was sitting behind them.

"M-Monomi!?" Edd cried out.

"I was patrolling the area and thought I would come see what was going on." the rabbit would reply.

"Didn't Monobear, like, kill you?" Suzy asked, as she raised an eyebrow as she spoke.

"Oh, ywou're worried 'bout that?" Monomi followed with a giggle, "Don't worry 'bout me! I can't die, after all!"

"That makes sense." Sonya said with a shrug, "Monomi is a mechanically stuffed doll. You can't kill something that isn't technically alive, right?"

"As long as she has spares, we're all good, yeah?" Rex said with a sigh of relief.

"I dwon't wike the sound of that..." Monomi shuttered. "Spwares..."

"Anyways," Mandy began, disregarding everything said since Monomi showed up. "Can you tell us what that thing is counting down towards?"

"I'm vewy sorry..." the robot would say before pausing, looking towards the countdown. "Dis is hward for me to understand. I'm not aware of ewerything Monobear is doing..."

"Do you really not know?" Dexter asked. "You are his little sister, after all."

"I am not my big bwother's little sister!" Monomi screamed, throwing her claws into the air. She grunted as she pulled her arms back down to her side and turned away from Dexter. "Anyways, let's solve this mystery together! Let's drive Monobear woff this island!"

"If you don't know anything about this countdown then you're useless." Mandy spat. "Go away."

"Bwut if we work together-" Monomi tried to plead.

"Go. Away." Mandy barked. Monomi began to cry, somehow, and ran off.

"You didn't have to be so cruel." Numbuh Five said.

"We shouldn't sympathize with that rabbit anyways." Brick grunted, "She's probably in cahoots with the bear."

"We should forget about those stupid toys." Juniper intervened, "That clock is of the utmost importance right now."

"It is ominous." Suzy said while looking at the countdown.

"How could something so big have been set up out here overnight?" Coop asked. "It took forever to get Megas working..."

"That's not the only thing that doesn't make sense." Edd cried, "Nothing that's happened in the past 24 hours makes any sense! How did the sixteen of us get to this island? Why do the ones with superpowers suddenly not have powers? Why do we have to kill each other!?"

"Jabberwock Island is a famous vacation destination as well." Mandy pointed out. "Why is it deserted? No tourists…The local population isn't even here either."

"An extravagant civilization, fated to fall into ruin." Ben spoke. "Void became existence and existence void..."

"Civilization is extremely akin to fruit." Goo began to say after taking a deep breath. "Shortly after ripening, fruit will rot and, without fail, fall. Growing wealth makes fanatics of private enterprises. Bureaucrats shape the law into a tool that serves only to keep them in power. As a result, the weight of vested interest sinks the country into conservatism, and all attempts at reform are crushed. It's sad, I guess."

"Obviously Monobear used the Monobeasts and massacred everyone on the island." Yumi said. "Duh."

"It makes sense." Zak shrugged. "But we won't know for certain... This mystery is still a mystery."

"All this is clearly the work of some powerful organization." Ben added. "There's no way some after-school club put all of this together."

"Monomi, Monobear, the Monobeasts..." Dexter muttered. "To construct and program sophisticated machines like these takes considerable expertise..."

"It would cost a pretty penny too." Coop said. "You don't even find parts like that in the Junkyard."

"That organization is probably controlling those machines and watching us through the surveillance cameras." Numbuh Five said.

"Do you think they're hiding on the island?" Finn asked. Mandy and Dexter both shook their heads in a negative manner.

"It wouldn't make logical sense for them to be here." Dexter said. "They are probably somewhere else. Somewhere where they're safe."

"Big organizations include companies such as Dexlabs, Providence, and the Plumbers." Mandy pointed out.

"The Plumbers would never do such a thing!" Ben barked at Mandy.

"Yawn…The extra is talking again." Brick laughed.

"Extra?" Ben questioned.

"Why did you want to keep that watch anyways, Tennyson?" Brick continued, "I'm guessing you wore it to look cool since your personality is so shallow."

"That's rich coming from you." Betty spat in Brick's direction.

"What reason would any big organization have for doing this, anyways?" Zak asked.

"Our top priority is to find out our captors' identity." Numbuh Five said. "Then maybe we can find some escape."

"We must leave to investigate." Dexter called out. "We have 21 days until that countdown reaches zero. Let's make sure it never does. We have no time for foolish ideas such as murder. We have to concentrate on the things we must do right now. Let us observe, infer, perceive and understand. If that much is impossible for any of you, at the very least move your bodies."

"More importantly," Mandy stepped in front of Dexter. "Follow me. I will return us all to normality."

With that, the sixteen students all agreed before walking off. The rest of the day was spent exploring all the areas open to the students. Most of them grouped up while others prefer to investigate solo. They were friends. Friends with a common goal in mind; solving these mysteries. As the next day rolled around, so did more beary interesting activities.

* * *

"Ahem, um, this is an announcement from Hope's Peak Academy's Field Trip Executive Committee." the voice of Monobear would buzz from each screen on the islands, the screens showing footage of the bot sipping a martini. "It's time for the long-awaited recreational activities! I can just bet you bastards are just dying to figure out what exciting activities await you. Hell, I can't wait to find out! Let's not delay! Meet at Jabberwock Park!"

And the students did just that. They all met up at Jabberwock Park, but there was a major difference. Sitting in front of the countdown clock was a fully set up stage, as if a concert was going to be performed soon. As one could expect, the students noticed. Without warning, Monobear appeared on the stage in a puff of smoke, and he was in a blue suit.

"Surprise!" he cried.

"What's with the outfit?" Rex asked.

"It's for the recreational activity!" Monobear barked. "Duh! I'm performing a two-man show fit for a tropical island!"

"Don't you need two people to perform a two-man show?" Zak asked. As if on cue, Monomi ran up on stage dressed in a pink, fluffy, dress.

"Hwello eweryone!" Monomi cheered.

"Enough!" Monobear cried. "It's time for Monobear's Big Laughter Fun Show!" A sudden laugh track played as the lights dimmed and spotlights closed in on the two. "I'm Monobear!"

"Um, and I'm Monomi!" the rabbit added.

"And together, we're the Monobearz!" Monobear cried. A sign that read 'MONOBEARZ' lit up above the two. "To start things out, I will now show off my mind reading techniques!"

"What!?" Monomi cried. "Ywou can do that?"

"I'm going to guess your favorite food, let's see..." Monobear placed a paw on Monomi's shoulder.

"You can do it!" the pink and white toy cheered on. "Here's a hint; I'm a wabbit!"

"Your favorite food is... Ca..."

"Go on!"

"...davers!" Monobear pointed towards the audience. "Monomi loves Cadavers!"

"Wha!? I don't like eating dead bodies!?"

"SHUT UP! It's your turn, Monomi. Tell us your best killer joke!"

"B-But, I'm nwot a kwiller!"

"Oh, Monomi, it's easy!" Monobear placed his paw back onto Monomi's body. "You just got to know how to please the God of Comedy. Speaking of, which do you think is better: draining your blood while you're still alive or waiting until after you die?"

"That's a crwuel qwestion..."

"The God of Comedy will bestow the gift of comedic genius onto you in return for a large sample of your own blood."

"Why do they want my bwlood!?"

"Pretty please!?"

"I will not be wooed by your sweet talk! I won't let you have even a dwop of my blood!"

"Monomi gets very angry, doesn't she?" The bear stared at the audience. "You bastards should be careful. Monomi is dangerous when she's angry. Just between you and me, Monomi selfishly stole all your memories!"

"What the hweck!?" Monomi started crying. "I mean, huh!?"

"None of you bastards remember how you got to this island, do you?" Monobear cackled in response, clenching onto Monomi's shoulder. "That's because she stole your memories! And they aren't just some silly, clichéd stuff like the details of your arrival here. Nope, she took away several years of your bastards' precious memories! Your years at Hope's Peak Academy!"

"Howhaa-!?" Monomi was in tears, which wasn't rusting her mechanical parts, somehow. Monobear sighed, removing his paw from Monomi.

"What a relief it was to get that off my chest." he sighed. "Memory loss is such a boring plot line. A cheap fanfiction would shamelessly leave that revelation hanging until the last chapter! Can you imagine?! Fortunately, I'm not that cowardly."

"Stop it!" Monomi screamed. "Plwease!"

"Upupupupu!" Monobear's signature laugh sent chills down the spines of the students, who watched in awe. "Aren't you bastards surprised that you're not actually freshmen? Forgotten! Upupupu! Jeez, that plot device just seems so familiar... It's not even original. It's plagiarism!"

"Y-You can't do this!" Monomi cried before Monobear threw a punch into the rabbit's cheek. "Wrong punch-line!" The rabbit continued to whine as she ran away. All the students watched, speechless.

"W-What...?" Finn muttered.

"How was my comedy?" Monobear asked, jumping down from the stage. "Did you laugh? Was my comedy too sophisticated for you bastards? Probably."

"What was that all about?" Mandy asked dully, crossing her arms.

"What was what all about?" Monobear giggled.

"Our memories." Coop added.

"Ohh, that!" The bear giggled. "It's simple! They were taken away!"

"Nah, that's crazy, it can't be." Goo laughed. "I mean, two days ago was my first day at Hope's Peak Academy. We all got taken straight here after that, it'd been very eventful. When I came here as the Super High-School Level Good Luck, I never expected all of this, so it's pretty cool. I feel like I'm in a hor-"

"Shut up!" Monobear growled. "That's what you were made to think! In reality, Monomi stole all of your memories from your life at Hope's Peak Private Academy. I wonder how many years it's been. How long have you all been students? Upupu, and what about your families and friends? What happened to them?"

"I haven't heard a sillier story in all my life." Sonya said, followed by a shrug.

"You can't listen to what he's saying!" Monomi's voice cried. The rabbit ran back up to the students, now lacking her party dress.

"This is too much..." Suzy muttered.

"This is probably some sick joke." Juniper said. "You're all in on it. Nice try."

"It's real." Monobear said bluntly. "Every single one of you experience intense dizziness when you stepped foot in Hope's Peak Private Academy, right? That was the point your memories were broken off! Upupupu!"

"That's a load of shit!" Brick barked.

"Who would believe that?" Numbuh Five asked.

"Don't fear my students!" Monobear cheered. "I'm here to give all your memories back to you!"

"What!?" Monomi cried.

"I just have one condition." Monobear began to walk among the students, weaving between their legs. "I want a mutual killing out of you bastards. This is my one and only non-negotiable condition. You bastards are dying to know, aren't you? You want to remember your school life? Then kill, kill, kill!"

"You're sick!" Yumi spat, followed by actually spitting at the bear.

"Why so angry?" the robot bear laughed. "I just gave a motive out of the kindness of my heart. Until now, you all were too scared to kill. But that's natural. Humans come out of the womb bawling. You're all cowards from the beginning. That's why a motive was in order. You need justification in order to murder."

"Do you really think anyone here is going to kill just because you told us such a delusional story?" Dexter growled.

"Yeah, I don't even believe your stupid memory loss story!" Zak yelled.

"You don't, but are you sure somebody among you does?" Monobear laughed. "You know nothing about each other. You all haven't even noticed the traitor among you!"

"Traitor...?" Edd asked.

"There are sixteen of you bastards here." Monobear rubbed his tummy. "But there was only supposed to be fifteen Hope's Peak Academy students coming to this island? It's strange, isn't it? So, obviously, one of you must be a traitor. A traitor whose identity is unknown, even to me! Would any of you even notice if one of you was scheming murder? I don't think you would! Do you?!"

"H-He's trying to confuse us..." Ben muttered.

"It would be horrible to have a traitor among you." Monobear giggled. "Your only choice is to attack first! Whoever is the fastest will win this lottery. If you want to live, kill before you get killed. Upupupupupu!"

And in the blink of an eye, Monobear was gone.

"... Is one of us really a traitor?" Coop asked. "It's not me! I swear!"

"Stop it." Mandy growled.

"There is probably no traitor among us." Dexter added.

"Hey, Monomi, you could answer our questions, right?" Yumi asked.

"Eh!?" the rabbit cried.

"Is Monobear telling the truth about the memory loss and the traitor?" Yumi continued.

"Um... Well..." Monomi rubbed her ears. "If you dwell on the past, you'll lose sight of the Future! So fix your eyes on the Future and only the Future!"

And, just like Monobear, Monomi was gone in the blink of an eye.

"Worthless rabbit." Mandy grunted. The screens throughout the islands flipped on, showing Monobear on the screen.

"Um... This is an announcement from Hope's Peak Academy's Field Trip Executive Committee. It is now 10pm. Night Time has begun. Please rest peacefully to the sounds of the waves. Sweet dreams. Goodnight."

"... What now?" Sonya asked as the screens turned off.

"If you guys have any stupid idea, abandon them." Mandy said. "That is an order from your leader."

"Let's meet in the restaurant after Monobear's morning announcement." Zak suggested. Mandy nodded in response. They all agreed and dispersed, heading to their rooms for the night.

* * *

"Ding, bing, bong!" Monobear's voice cried from the monitors around the island the next morning. "Hope's Peak Field Trip Committee has an important announcement to make! Gooooood morning, everyone! It looks like today is going to be another perfect, tropical day! Now then, let's show some enthusiasm and give it our all today!" The screens flipped off and the students did as they agreed to the previous night. As the last person entered, their leader spoke.

"Is everyone here?" Mandy asked the group. The students would nod or verbally show their agreement. "Good, now I can inform you all that I am throwing a party tonight."

"A party?" Coop asked. "At a time like this?"

"It'll be a grand, all-night party." Mandy continued. "Absence is prohibited. This is the perfect time for a party."

"What if Monobear shows up?" Betty asked.

"I think this is the perfect time to have an event where we can get to know each other better and deepen our friendship!" Goo cheered. She continued to speak as the others continued.

"My reasoning doesn't matter." Mandy said. "It is extremely necessary for all of us to be gathered in a single location tonight."

"Where should we have the party?" Zak asked. "Here in the restaurant?"

"No." Dexter spoke up. "If we're going to throw a party, we want to throw it in a place that isn't so accessible from outside. A closed space we can keep Monobear out of."

"We could use the lodge next to the hotel grounds." Finn suggested.

"That shabby little place?" Suzy asked.

"If we clean it up, it would be good for a party." Finn nodded.

"But the doors were locked on that lodge." Brick pointed out. Monomi bounced in, landing on Brick's head.

"Don't worry!" she cried. "I heard your whole conversation! If it mweans our frwendship bonds, I will gladly let you use the lodge! Conswider the dwoors unlocked! Let's enjoy the party together!" And, again, she was gone as fast as she appeared.

"Well now we know who is looking at the footage from the surveillance cameras." Numbuh Five said.

"Ohhhh! Let me clean it!" Goo cheered.

"By all means." Ben replied.

Almost as fast as Monomi disappeared, Goo dashed out of the restaurant. The rest of the students dispersed, doing their own thing all day. Everything seemed to be peaceful, and there was no sight of Monobear until the Night Time announcement. His prerecorded voice told the students to have sweet dreams, but really, the fun was just starting. The students migrated to the lodge, pausing as they entered the entrance hallway.

"Alright, stay still and stick your arms out." Ben announced.

"W-Why?" Edd asked.

"Mandy appointed me to do body checks." the hero explained. "She wants flawless security."

"Alright." Edd muttered, sticking his hands out. All the students passed the pat-down, and when they entered the lodge, they were surprised to a clean, well-put together party. Goo was jumping on a table, praising herself. All of the windows in the lodge were boarded up and bolted shut.

"Good work, Goo." Mandy praised. "This place was nothing but cobwebs and disappointment this morning."

"There is one issue we need to address before we begin to, er, 'turn-up'." Dexter said to the group. "Monobear. We need somebody to make sure he doesn't hinder our fun."

"I got this!" Brick yelled. "I WILL SHIT FURY ALL OVER THAT BEAR!"

"Wait, starting a fight with Monobear would just cause more trouble." Rex said.

"I'll get it." Sonya said.

"But, a little girl like you handling Monobear...?" Coop muttered. "Isn't that dangerous?"

"It's not dangerous." Sonya gave off her signature shrug. "I'm not going to do it alone."

"What are you gonna do, employ Monomi?" Yumi teased.

"Yeah. I think I can cajole her with some flattery, and get her to help."

"Oh, you were being serious..." Yumi rubbed her head.

"Well, that rabbit is pretty gullible." Suzy said.

"If I sense danger, I'll return." Sonya said before walking off. The students began to dig into food that Juniper prepared, and Numbuh Five turned on a radio she found in the storage room for the lodge. The CD inserted had some funky, mystery music playing. They all laughed and cheered, dancing and feasting. Except for Mandy; who more or less watched from the sidelines. Brick has walked to her looking down in disappointment.

"Mandy, I must return my room." he said to her.

"Nobody leaves." she replied. "Sonya should be back by now."

"You don't understand. My manhood is at stake."

"Go have fun."

"I'M GOING TO SHIT MY PANTS! MY MANHOOD IS AT STAKE!"

"Um, there's a bathroom around the corner." Betty pointed out.

"SOMEONE IS USING IT! IT'S LOCKED." Brick cried.

"Never thought I'd see someone get so worked up over their bowel movements." Edd laughed. Suddenly, two loud clicks were heard, followed by the room plunging into intense darkness, the boarded up windows not letting any light in.

"Aye! Who turned off the sun!?"

"Don't step on my feet!"

"Watch it!"

"WHERE'S THE SHITTER!?"

The lights flashed onto a dim glow before they slowly grew into the intensity they were at before the power outage. As the room light back up, the students were exposed to the terrible scene in front of them. Suzy was lying on the ground, food covering her. Her skirt was also torn, and a bottle of liquor was shoved down her shirt.

"Hello, fan-service!" Rex laughed.

"Ewww!" Suzy cried while standing up. "Who did this!?"

"I bet it was Brick." Betty said, pointing at the spot where Brick was.

"Where did he go?" Finn asked.

"Probably went to shit himself." Mandy answered. "Do you smell... Blood?"

"This is a violence-free party." Dexter said in response, watching Mandy walk over to a table.

"Explain this smell then." Mandy growled. "Explain this."

Mandy ripped the table cloth off the table before knocking the table over. Sure enough, there was blood sitting under that table, and sitting in the pool of blood was Harold "Coop" Cooplowski, the Super High-School Level Pilot. His gut had been cut open, internal organs and blood spilling out. In his right hand was a knife, while night-vision goggles rested next to his left hand. Monobear's ominous laughter filled the room as the bear sat on a table adjacent to the body.

"Goodness! I see something shocking has occurred!" the bear laughed. "Isn't it just electrifying!? The newly deserted Jabberwock Island has finally seen its first murder!"

"Murder!?" Finn cried.

"Yep!" Monobear giggled. "One of you bastards killed Coop! I wouldn't want any of you bastards to miss this thrilling experience! Let's call the others back!"

The screens had all switched on, displaying a prerecorded video of Monobear drinking straight from a bottle of hard liquor, one that looked like the bottle that was shoved into Suzy's shirt. Monobear's voice rang throughout the island.

"Ding, dong, ding! A body has been discovered! After a short period of investigation, we will begin the School Trial!"

* * *

**Fifteen Students Remain**


	4. Tropical Despair

**I'm Danganronpa trash again so expect more frequent chapter updates.**

**Thanks to zerowing21 for beta reading.**

* * *

"When a murder occurs between you bastards, we hold a short period of investigation before the School Trial."

Monobear's words echoed in the heads of everyone in the room, including Brick, Sonya, and Monomi, who had just walked inside to see the group crowding around the dead body of Coop, the Super High-School Level Pilot. Edd looked like he was going to get sick as the bear continued to speak.

"You all must figure out the culprit!" Monobear laughed, "Find out who killed Coop!"

"This is impossible..." Suzy muttered, "We... Nobody could have killed him..."

"Don't act like that!" Monobear replied. "They'll think you killed him! Let's get this show on the road, the game has begun!"

"Don't listen to him!" Monomi cried out, stepping in front of the bear. "Don't listen to a word Monobear is saying!"

"Shut up!" Monobear growled. "Come on you bastards! The game is afoot!"

"A foot game?" Monomi question, "Are we playing soccer now?"

"Don't make me give you the boot, Monomi."

"The boot? But it's not the season to wear boots!"

"This joke is going nowhere..." Monobear sighed. He waddled over to Monomi before punching her in the jaw. "Let's forget the pitiful howling of the under rabbit, and start the investigation already. I want you to show me the love by suspecting and deceiving each other! Give it all you got!"

With that, Monobear disappeared; leaving a newly beaten Monomi alone with the fifteen remaining students and the corpse of Coop. Panic started to set in.

"What is going on!?" Suzy screamed. "I don't understand!"

"That bear wants us to search for Coop's killer..." Finn muttered. "He's treating this like a game..." His face appeared to be green.

"You mustn't doubt each owther..." Monomi said, rubbing her ears. "Ywou're all frwiends!"

"But Mr. Porkbelly Hick is dead." Numbuh Five said coldly. "If we don't find out who the killer is, then everyone is going to die."

"Damn it..." Yumi cursed. "I finally made some friends and now I have to be suspicious of them."

"Friends are supposed to trwust each other!" Monomi cried.

"Shut up." Mandy barked coldly. "You have nothing useful to say, so just leave, rabbit."

"Don't scwold me!" the rabbit cried. Edd raised his brow before looking to the group.

"It seems like we don't have much of a choice..."

"I hate this..." Betty sighed.

"As do I," Dexter said. "But Abigail is right. If we don't find out who the killer is, then we will get killed in the process."

"I just can't believe this!" Goo cried. "I refuse to believe any of us killed Coop, I mean he was a little annoying, but aren't we all? I'll never believe it so that's why I just decided that I'm going to investigate Coop's death, and I'll prove that it wasn't one of us who killed him! We're good kids, I believe that. My mama said that everyone has good intentions and I believe that, of course! I'm gonna prove that we can trust each other! We can't fight when there's Despair that's trying to overcome us!"

Goo was barely finished with her paragraph before she ran out the door, heading off to prove that Coop wasn't killed by her classmates. Sonya walked up and stood where Goo was, so she could be closer to the group, she raised her hand and spoke.

"May I speak?" she began. "Um... In normal mystery novels, this is the part where they decide who is going to guard the crime scene. Should we do that?"

"It would probably suck if the killer destroyed the evidence." Rex shrugged. "That would put us at a huge disadvantage."

"I'll stay." Suzy said. "I don't really have the drive to search for evidence right now... I just want to stay by Coop's side. That counts as guarding, right?"

"I have enough knowledge in the death field to examine the body." Mandy added. "I'll stay as well."

"What are the rest of us supposed to do?" Juniper asked. "I've never... Investigated a murder before..."

"Follow your intuition." Ben shrugged.

"Investigating a frwiend's death is so cruel." Monomi sobbed.

"I still can't believe that Coop's gone..." Zak said, shaking in his shoes.

"Oh, I forgot something!" cried out the voice of Monobear. The bear was sitting on a table holding a file. "I didn't tell you bastards about the Monobear file! This baby collects and confirms fact about the body, just for you! How convenient! I'm so kind to you kids. You amateurs couldn't find out this information on your own. They should start calling me the Mother Theresa of the mascot character world."

"You wish for a lot of things that won't happen!" Monomi barked, throwing her claws in the air.

"Oh, the useless, meaningless mascot Monomi is still here." the bear laughed. "Don't you have something better to do, like dying?"

"Don't make up a mascot genre for me!" Monomi barked again.

"Whatever." Monobear growled. "The file is on your NanoCom I.D. Now I have to take care of my little sister." The bear waltzed over to his rabbit counterpart, tugging her by the ears.

"Watch the fabric!" Monomi cried. "It hwurts!"

"If you continue talking I'm going to water board you with Chemical X." Monobear giggled. "It's time to go!"

Monobear waved to the students before dragging Monomi out of the cabin. The students stood in silence for a moment before a few of them pulled out their NanoComs to read the file Monobear told them about. Dexter studied the file before reading it out-loud to his classmates.

"The victim's body was discovered in the lobby of Hotel Mirai's old lodge. The time of death was approximately 11:30 PM. Cause of death was multiple stab wounds in the region between the abdomen and the throat. There are no other fatal wounds on the body, and there is no trace of poison or drugs in the victim's body."

"Alright, kids." Brick said. "It's time to rev this into gear."

"Get to work." Betty nodded. "Our lives are at stack here."

The students all nodded in agreement with Brick and Betty, beginning to disperse. Edd looked around, unsure of what to look for first. He looked over to the table Coop was laying under. The only thing on top of it was a small table lamp. Mandy was kneeling down, examining the body. The first strange thing Edd noticed was that the Monobear file told them that Coop was stabbed several time in the chest, but he was lying face down; his left hand reaching out.

The next eyesore was the fact that he was lying next to a pair of night-vision goggles and the knife used to murder him. Edd wondered how a murder weapon even got in there, since Ben patted down everyone who walked in. The hero immediately went to the top of Edd's suspect list, above Mandy, who threw the party. Mandy noted that there was green paint on the handle of the knife.

"There's no trail of blood, just the pool." Mandy said to Edd, noticing he was also looking at the body. The boy nodded in response.

"It's so... gruesome..." he muttered.

"You get used to it." the girl replied, pulling a piece of packing tape from underneath the table. It was also stained with green paint. Suzy walked up behind the two before turning away.

"How could this have happened!?" she cried to herself. Edd turned to her, remembering the position she was in when the lights came back on.

"Hey, Suzy?" he began. "How did you end up with that food and liquor on you?'

"Gah, that's so embarrassing!" she cried again. "I was distracted by the blackout and felt someone grope me. I fell back and ended up like that in front of everyone! I can't believe that happened..."

"At least you have an alibi." Edd said. "Coop was with us when the lights went out, but was dead when they came back on. They were only off for a few moments."

"If we can figure out what happened during the blackout, I think we can figure out who killed Coop." Suzy said. "But in the meantime, please forget about what happened to me..." Edd nodded, respecting the girl.

He looks around the room, seeing several of his classmates looking at other various clues. He walked out of the cabin, seeing Goo sitting outside. She was rubbing her chin with one hand and twirling her braids with the other. She noticed Edd exit the cabin and sprung to life, heading over to him.

"Hey, Double-D, I have a very important question!" she said, almost standing on top of Edd's shoes. "During that blackout everyone was screaming and yelling different things and it was very loud and just a little bit annoying but I picked out Coop's voice. He screamed; 'Watch it!' He was also nowhere near that table when the lights went out. So much to take in, I'm glad I have a great big brain."

"Um..." Edd was still trying to comprehend everything Goo blurted out. "That's a good clue. We should remember that for the trial."

Meanwhile, Ben and Rex were standing outside Coop's cabin. They seemed to be trying to get inside but the door was locked.

"This is B.S." Ben sighed. "You'd think Monobear would open the door for us to investigate."

"Did someone call?" the bear said, suddenly behind the two.

"Since when did you get control of that thing!?" Rex cried.

"Do you want me to unlock Coop's door?" Monobear asked, followed by a sigh. "Jeez, first I've got to turn the circuit breaker back on for you bastards, now I have to do this!" The bear smacked his paws together and turned around. "It's unlocked. Now quit askin' for favors!"

"Oh... Um, thanks!" Ben called out as Monobear walked off.

"That was really easy..." Rex shrugged. The two walked inside to see nothing out of the ordinary, beside an open letter on his bedside table. Ben picked it up and read it.

"The first murder will occur tonight. It's inevitable. Watch out." He looked up to Rex, who had the same horrified expression as him.

"Was that a threat to him?" Rex asked. "No wonder he's been so scared of everything."

"We should figure out the handwriting." Ben said. "The killer was the one who wrote this, there's no doubt about it." The screen in the room came to life, picturing Monobear on his throne, drinking from a bottle of rum.

"I'm so bored." the bear's voice came from the T.V. speakers. "That means it's finally time! Are you all ready for a school trial? On the central island here in Jabberwock, there is a mountain with my face carved into it called Monobear Rock! Please proceed to the underground elevator, accessible from a hidden secret entrance on that mountain. Upupupu! I can hardly wait!" The screen flipped off, leaving Ben and Rex alone in Coop's room. This same message was broadcasted on every screen on the island, so every student knew of the trial starting.

* * *

The students gathered around Monobear Rock, a small mountain with four Monobear heads carved into it like Mount Rushmore. The fifteen students stood by themselves in silence. Monomi was running towards them, failing her arms in the wind. Monobear appeared behind the group, weaving between their legs so he could get closer to Monomi as she neared the students.

"Stwop!" she cried.

"Monomi, why are you here?" Monobear asked. "I was just about to take our students to the underground courtroom."

"I-I-I..."

"What, do you want to join in on the fun?" the bear giggled. "Hilarious! You actually want to put your incompetence on display for everyone to see? You're so lucky I'm just a kind big brother. Monomi now has special permission to participate in the school trial! Don't wait up guys!"

Monomi stood in silence as Monobear disappeared from sight. The students looked down at her as she crossed her stubby arms.

"Stupid bear." she muttered.

"So, where do we go from here?" Zak asked. "There's no courtroom here."

As if on cue, the mouth of one of the carved Monobear heads opened up. An escalator began to emerge from the mountain, heading down to the students. It landed by them and revved on, the steps moving upwards towards the mountain.

"This is sketchy as hell..." Numbuh Five muttered.

"Is that even safe?" Finn added. Monomi waddled over and jumped onto the escalator, moving up towards the mountain. Sonya followed her.

"Guess we better go." Zak said. "We don't want to keep that bear waiting."

One by one the students followed Monomi and Sonya. They all were plunged into the rock Monobear's mouth, which turned out to be a giant room with locked doors. As the last student, Ben, filed in, the escalator retracted into the mountain, leaving the students with no way down. That is until the entire head began to move downwards. The whole thing was an elevator, taking the fifteen students to the courtroom Monobear was speaking of. The doors opened to reveal a large room.

All the lights in the room were tinted pink, and there were golden pillars supporting the room. In the center of the room were sixteen stands positioned in a circle. Each stand was labeled with a student's name. The stand labeled for Coop had a picture of his face sitting there in replacement. The picture had a red 'X' painted over it. Against the wall was a throne where Monobear sat, awaiting his students. Above the throne was a giant screen.

"Welcome one and all!" Monobear cheered. "Don't you just love it? It's our little courtroom! I handcrafted it from the bones of my enemies! This is where your bastards' fate will be decided!"

"To think you'd lock us in this vulgar place..." Rex muttered. "This is messed up."

"Yaawwwn!" Monobear giggled. "Go ahead, speak your mind! I'm open for constructive criticism. But there's no time! Take your seats! The class trial is about to begin!"

The students all walked up to their stands. A rope fell from the ceiling, grabbed Monomi and tying her up. The rope pulled itself to the throne, where Monomi would hang.

"Before we begin, let's set a couple things straight." Monobear began. "Your task is to point out who the blackened student is. If you figure out the culprit, they alone will be punished for their crimes. However, if you fail to pick up the correct killer, then everyone except the culprit will be punished, and the killer will be forgiven of their crimes and be allowed to leave the island."

"Those wules are so crwuel." Monomi sobbed.

"May I ask if one of us is actually the killer?" Juniper asked.

"Well, of course!" Monobear cheered. "The murderer is definitely one of you! By the way, this trial is 100% fair. After Monomi, favoritism and injustice are the two things I hate the most."

"You rweally hate me that much?" the rabbit cried.

"Anyways, let's begin!" Monobear cheered again.

"Begin where?" Yumi asked. "How do you even start this out?"

"I say we roll our sleeves up and talk with our fists." Brick growled.

"Did you even listen to the rules?" Betty asked.

"I think we should talk about the very, very, very important-interesting fact first!" Goo said.

"That would be...?" Zak asked, intrigued by Goo's run on sentence.

"Well, the location of the body is really, really, really strange, don't-cha think?" she answered. "Under the table! Like, what? That's so weird! How did he even get there!?"

"Well, it would make sense if the killer wanted to hide the body." Zak said.

"Yeah, they definitely dragged him over there." Finn added.

"That's not true." Mandy said. "Did you remember what the crime scene looked like? There was a pool of blood that he was laying in, but no evidence to prove he was dragged. If we was murdered and hidden, there would have been a trail of blood."

"Awe man, I thought I was onto something." Zak whined. Numbuh Five chuckled.

"Maybe next time, kid." she laughed.

"Kid?! I'm older than you!"

"Now, now!" Dexter called out. "Order in the court."

"If the body wasn't dragged there, why was it under the table in the first place?" Yumi asked.

"He was murdered there." Edd said.

"He crawled under the table for some reason and that's where the killer got him?" Suzy confirmed, questioning how that would work.

"Maybe he panicked when the lights went out and took cover." Sonya suggested.

"Or because he had a good reason to crawl under there." Edd said. He looked to Mandy. "The knife."

"The murder weapon?" Betty questioned.

"Coop most likely knew the knife was hidden under the table." Mandy explained. "The knife had green paint on the handle, along with a piece of packing tape that was on the bottom of the table. I assume its glow in the dark paint."

"What would make you assume that?" Ben asked.

"Because how would he be able to see it if it was dark?" Mandy answered, making a 'duh' facial expression. "If he couldn't see the handle, he could have cut himself on the blade."

"How did he know it was even under the table?" Suzy rubbed her chin as she spoke. "Did he see someone go under the table? Did he plant it there?"

"Upupupu!" Monobear giggled. "Things are getting too spicy for the pepper!"

"How would he even see anyone crawl under the table?" Finn pointed out. "It was pitch-black."

"I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face." Juniper added before demonstrating herself putting her hand in front of her face.

"No, Coop could see!" Edd blurted out. "He had night-vision goggles, remember. His hand was reaching out for them."

"Your reasoning is flawed!" Suzy yelled at Edd.

"W-What?" the sock-capped teen gasped.

"It's obvious that it was the killer who was wearing the goggles, not Coop." Suzy continued. "Think rationally about it."

"Where's your evidence?" Edd asked the girl.

"Wearing those goggles is the only way someone could have killed Coop in the dark." Suzy spat. "... Duh. In order to do that, the culprit brought the goggles to the party."

"Nope." Ben spoke up. "When I was doing the pat-downs, Coop had the night-vision goggles on him. I didn't think anything of it."

"Damnit, Ben." Mandy barked. "You had one job."

"He didn't have the knife on him." Ben continued. "That had to have been planted there before the party."

"The packing tape holding the knife to the bottom of the table." Numbuh Five said.

"Ben and I found something in Coop's room." Rex called out over the group. Ben pulled out the letter they found.

"This says that the first murder was going to happen tonight and to watch out." Ben added.

"It's like a threat." Rex said. "Coop knew something was happening tonight. He knew someone was going to die tonight."

"Only Monobear could have sent him something like that." Zak growled.

"It wasn't me!" the bear giggled.

"Is that the truth?" Monomi whispered.

"I only tell white lies!" Monobear laughed.

"That's still a lie!" the rabbit cried.

"Stop fuckin' around!" Brick yelled. "Who wrote that letter!?"

"The killer." Rex guessed.

"Forgive me for a second, but since I'm guessing the killer won't speak up about writing the letter, I want to go back to a previous topic." Juniper said. "If Coop was wearing the night-vision goggles, how did the killer... Well, kill him?"

"If they didn't wear the goggles, they can't see anything." Zak added to Juniper's question. "So they couldn't have gotten the knife from under the table and used it to kill him."

"Incorrect." Dexter retorted. "Did you even listen to Mandy? The knife and packing tape had glow-in-the-dark paint on them."

"That means the culprit knew the power would go out in advance." Suzy said.

"That means the killer is the one who turned the lights off!" Ben yelled. "And Sonya was the only one not in the room when that happened!"

"I'm not the killer." Sonya sighed.

"She's rwight!" Monomi sang from her hanging rope. "I was outside with hwer the whole time!"

"So if Sonya didn't turn the lights off, who did?" Yumi asked.

"What if nobody turned the power off?" Betty shrugged. "You know, I was checking the storage room during the investigation and found three irons plugged into the wall, all three sitting on an ironing board. Who plugs in three irons at once?"

"The irons must have been eatin' up the power." Numbuh Five concluded. "That's why the power went out."

"Then that means that the killer left the hall to go turn on the irons!" Brick barked. "You're back to square one! Nobody left except for Sonya and she has an alibi!"

"The killer set up something in advance!" Finn called out. "I was checking the air conditioners in the lodge when we were investigating and there were two in the building. One in the party room and another in the office next to the circuit breaker. They were both set on a timer to turn on at 11:30 PM."

"That's the time Coop was murdered." Dexter said, connecting the evidence. "The moment the air conditioners flipped on, the breakers flipped and the power was cut. The irons were plugged in before the party."

"They might have even asked Monobear about the power limit to know how much to use." Sonya suggested.

"Gasp!" the bear cried.

"Did she hit the jackpot?" Monomi asked. "You deserve to die a thousand times over!"

"A thousand times?" Monobear killed. "There's enough models of me to-"

"Hush." Mandy barked. "We still don't have a lead on who the killer is."

"I mean it can't be that hard to figure out a suspect based on the evidence we have, right?" Goo began. "I mean what can some filthy murderer do against us? We're the students of hope so I have a lot of hope that we can defeat the killer with our hope! Hope always wins in the end!"

"Are you ok, Goo?" Edd asked, rubbing his sock-cap. "I mean, up until now you've been sure that none of us killed him."

"I did, wow, that's so weird!" Goo giggled. "But we should go back to discussing the incident, guys! We know how the power outage was set up now but now we just have to figure out who set it up and then we find the killer! Anybody could have done it!"

"What are you trying to say?" Juniper asked.

"She's saying that in the end, we still haven't figured anything out..." Finn sighed.

"Yeeep!" Goo sang. "We've talked about the crime so much that we haven't found any leads! But, is that really a surprise? None of us could have possibly killed him!"

"You changed your mind again!?" Edd yelled.

"... ANYWAYS, do you guys ever feel like this?" Goo started, yet again. "It probably feels better to die trusting your friends and classmates than to survive suspecting that they committed crimes, yeah?"

"Are you saying we should give up and die...?" Suzy questioned.

"What's wrong with you?" Zak muttered.

"It's not what's wrong with me; it's what's wrong with you!" Goo giggled. "Y'all keep blamin' and accusing each other of manslaughter and to be honest, I think that's absolutely absurd! We don't actually have to find a culprit. I hate it! We're all friends here! None of us would dare to hurt another!"

"I don't like it either..." Zak agreed.

"I just want to go home..." Betty sobbed in agreement with the two.

"S-Stop!" Edd yelled. "Everyone needs to calm down!"

"We're all friends here on this wonderful island Usami brought us to!" Goo continued. "Friends would never kill their friends! It doesn't happen!"

"Then why the hell is Coop dead?" Mandy laughed.

"WHO CARES WHY!?" Goo screamed. She paused for a second and giggled. "I mean, let's just give up, yeah? We've used all this evidence to get nowhere, so there's really no point if you look at it in hindsight!"

"You've got that wrong!" Sonya cried out. "I think."

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Goo asked.

"We've already found a clue that leads us to the culprit, haven't we?" Sonya asked the group. "I can't say for certain, but I'm pretty sure the clues point us to one suspicious person."

"Please explain." Dexter demanded.

"First, we need to think about how the culprit got the knife in the blackout." Sonya began before getting cut off.

"Duuuh, we already figured that out!" Goo said with an annoyed tone. "The paint on the knife was glow in the dark! I wish I had that as a kid!"

"Before that." Sonya quickly answered. "The culprit would have had to found their way to the table in the dark."

"The lamp!" Edd cried. "The culprit used the lamp to find the table!"

"What, they used the light?" Rex laughed.

"No, the power cord for the lamp!" Edd continued. "If they followed the cord, they could have found the lamp in the dark. And the lamp was on the table that we found Coop under."

"The only person close to that table at the time of the blackout was you, Goo." Sonya pointed out. The students all agreed with her.

"She was..." Zak muttered.

"That's just a coincidence." Goo said. Strangely enough, that was the only thing that came out of her mouth this time, unlike every other time where she spits out a three page essay with citations and an MLA-Format heading.

"Goo had the perfect opportunity to hide the knife under the table." Sonya added to the argument.

"While she was cleaning in preparation for the party." Mandy muttered to herself. "She had the time to set that up while she was cleaning the lodge. No wonder you were so eager to get in here. You were planning a murder."

"N-No!" Goo yelled. "It's just a coincidence, I swear on my mother's life, and she's alive and kickin' and a wonderful lady who has taught me a lot of life lessons like, for example, DON'T KILL PEOPLE!"

"Two coincidences are a little much." Sonya laughed. "I don't know if she's the culprit or not, but if the shoe fits..."

"And your little act you just put on," Brick growled. "You were trying to shit on our spirits so you could get away with it!"

"If you have a value counterargument, we'd like to hear it, Goo." Dexter demanded, yet again.

"Agh!" Goo screamed before laughing like a maniac. "The Super High-School Levels are all standing together and rising above the Despair of their friend's death! This is such a beautiful sight to behold! Let me start from your conclusion. You're right!"

"What!?" Edd screamed in shock.

"It was me who set up the knife before the party started!" Goo said proudly. "I did use the power cord to find the table in the dark! And, you guessed it; I was the one who set up the power outage in the first place! I had to! Like, I couldn't just grab the knife and go while everyone was watching, right? I'm not stupid!"

"It's like she's a completely different character..." Suzy said with a forced laugh.

"But I didn't plan for the fact that Coop would bring night-vision goggles to the party!" Goo sighed. "I mean, what kind of loser actually brings night-vision goggles to a party!? Thanks to that, we confronted each other under the table, and you know how that ended. Thanks to that unexpected occurrence, we had a brand new mystery to solve!"

"You've been deceiving us the whole time?" Ben cried. "A sweet little girl like you?"

"Oh, no way!" Goo laughed. "I could never deceive you guys! I even wrote that letter to Coop! Who else would have such pretty handwriting? Somewhere deep in my heart, I thought if I gave him a warning, then he could stop me from performing these dark acts. Do I get sympathy for that?"

"Why would you kill Coop?" Juniper muttered in a sob.

"He was a good dude, probably." Goo shrugged. "He was a whiny cry-baby, but everyone's a sucker for the big, fat, lug character. Someone like him getting murdered would be really, really Despair-inducing, right? He was a perfect stepping stone! That's why I did it all!"

"Enough of this bullshit." Rex barked. "Let's get to the vote, Monobear."

"Wait!" Numbuh Five cried out, causing the room to go silent. "What if... What if Goo isn't really the killer?"

"But she just confessed!" Zak screamed. "She stabbed him in the chest!"

"There's something that concerns Numbuh Five." the K.N.D. agent continued. "That knife doesn't seem to be the murder weapon. I investigated the body after Mandy did. Coop's wounds showed that the murder weapon should have been probably five millimeters in diameter."

"That's thinner than a knife." Finn said to himself.

"What Abigail is trying to say is," Goo giggled, rubbing her arms. "We can't be for sure if the knife is the murder weapon, which means we can't be for sure that I'm the culprit!"

"Are you trying to tell us someone else is the culprit?" Suzy questioned. Goo pointed over to Numbuh Five.

"She said it, not me! I'm a good noodle!"

"I feel like Goo is still hiding something." Sonya sighed. "Like something happened between Coop and her that we don't know about." Goo had no response.

"Of course she goes quiet now, of all times." Betty barked.

"What else happened during the blackout?" Yumi asked the group. "Our lives are on the line, guys. We gotta consider everything."

"But, nobody could see anything in the dark so I guess we're all out of luck!" Goo shrugged. "Except for me, since I'm the Super High-School Level Good Luck."

"But you're wrong!" Edd cried out. "Just because we couldn't see doesn't mean we couldn't hear! You said it yourself, Goo! You heard Coop yell; 'Watch out!' or something."

"There was a thud too." Goo added. "I was counterattacked by Coop, it was so scary! The truth is that I got pushed away from Coop while we were under the table. I was only trying to get my knife and he met me there. That's when he pushed me. I'm such a fool! I couldn't even get my own knife!"

"You got pushed away by... Coop?" Zak asked.

"Yep and after I was pushed, I lost the cord and the knife's location." Goo whimpered. "I had to join you guys in confusion. But then the lights came back on and we found Coop under the table, I was as surprised as you were!"

"You're not the killer?" Ben questioned.

"This time we really are back at square one!" Finn cried.

"If we all agree the knife isn't the murder weapon, then Goo really isn't the culprit." Mandy said.

"She said she was pushed away, but we don't have any proof!" Zak yelled. "She's trying to lead us astray!"

"Goo also didn't have any blood on her, and the blood was everyone." Sonya pointed out. "There was blood splattered on the tablecloth too. It was everywhere. If she killed him, she would have gotten blood on her clothes. Perhaps the culprit didn't stab Coop under the table."

"Impossible." Dexter said. "The victim died under the table in a pool of blood. It would be extremely difficult to avoid getting blood everywhere."

"There was a crawlspace entrance in the storage room." Betty pointed out. "The floor in the party room was wooden with spaces between each plank. What if the killer stabbed Coop from there?"

"From the crawlspace?" Zak asked.

"That would explain how there was no blood anywhere else." Juniper nodded.

"And it would explain the bloody tablecloth in the storage room." Betty added. "The killer must have covered themselves in it to avoid getting blood on them, and then hid it in the storage room."

"The person who did that would have had to step away from the party." Ben said. "Brick did that."

"TO USE THE SHITTER!" the Rowdyruff yelled.

"He was gone when the lights came back on." Suzy added.

"I have an alibi for him." Sonya spoke up. "He ran out of the lodge to go use the bathroom in his dorm."

"He swure did!" Monomi added.

"We could also bring up the fact that there was a gas stove in the kitchen to provide light." Numbuh Five said. "And there was one person who was in and out of the kitchen."

"Upupupu." Monobear giggled.

"I assigned Zak to get the food out of the kitchen." Mandy explained. "The kitchen has a door that exits to the hallway, which leads to the storage room door."

"What!?" Zak cried out. "Getting the food doesn't mean I'm the killer! Plus a crawlspace is dark too!"

"But you would have been able to see the glow in the dark paint on the knife through the slits in the floor." Dexter nodded.

"Aim for the paint when it moves!" Finn yelled.

"I swear I was in the room with you guys!" Zak cried.

"... Then what happened when the lights came back on?" Suzy asked the boy.

"What do you mean?" Zak barked back. "Mandy found Coop. That's it."

"What happened to me?" Suzy added to her question.

"Yeah, if you were in the room with us, you would have remembered that sight." Edd said.

"I even know what happened to poor Suzy!" Goo giggled. "I have an alibi too! I'm not the killer, I'm not the killer!"

"I must have forgotten." Zak muttered.

"Forgotten about this?" Yumi growled. "I don't think so."

"Goo, say something!" Zak yelled at the girl.

"I have nothing to say!" Goo replied before miming zipping her lips shut.

"And since Zak was in the kitchen, he took a skewer from there to murder Coop." Mandy smirked. "The wounds on Coop's chest match those of a skewer stab, not someone who was stabbed with a knife. The weapon was then hidden in the kitchen, correct?"

"Correct!" Monobear's voice cried. The bear was sitting at his throne eating from a whole turkey. "It's so delicious! You guys are good cooks. Maybe cook it with a little less murder next time." The bear pulled a bloody skewer out of the meat and tossed in the middle of the courtroom. "Shall we vote now?"

"I do believe we should end this." Sonya nodded. "Zak used Goo's set up to his advantage."

"Please use the switches in front of you to vote for the killer." Monobear said as switches appeared on everyone's stands. The votes were placed and a slot machine appeared on the screen above Monobear's throne. All three slots landed on Zak's face with the word 'GUILTY' flashing above it. "Upupupu! You bastards are right! Zak Saturday murder Coop Cooplowski!"

"N-No!" Zak screamed, now in tears. "I swear! I was trying to stop Goo from murdering someone! I was in the lodge earlier! I saw Goo laughing to herself! I knew she was planning something!"

"Well that's too bad!" Monobear laughed. "It's time for the punishment! Did you forget?"

"P-Punishment?" Zak whimpered. "I didn't mean to kill Coop! I thought I was killing Goo!"

"You still killed someone!" Monobear roared. "Murder is worthy of a punishment!"

"My parents need me back home!" Zak cried. "They're waiting for me to graduate from Hope's Peak! They're so proud of me!"

"You cwan't!" Monomi cried while trying to wiggle out of the rope. "You cwan't punish him!"

"Upupupu!" Monobear giggled as a large button rose from the floor in front of his throne. He pulled out a large mallet and hovered it over the button. "Watch me." he giggled before slamming the mallet down.

**GAME OVER. Zak Saturday has been found guilty. Commencing execution...**

In the blink of an eye, mechanical hands shot out of the throne Monobear was on. They grabbed Zak by both of his arms, ripping him to a separate room. The other students looked up to the screen where surveillance cameras showed what looked like a jungle. Zak was suddenly flung into the middle of the leaves and dirt before the words; 'Cryptic Situation' flashed on the screen.

Without warning, the roars of several Fusion Cryptics rang throughout the room. Zak took off in a dash, seeking help and shelter. Monobear pressed a button at his throne, causing the vines from the jungle trees to fall down to attack Zak. He was tangled in the mess, tripping and falling over. This left him vulnerable to the Fusion Fiskerton that was creeping up behind him. The Fusion towered over Zak before plunging his face into the teen. Zak's screams echoed in the courtroom as the screen turned to static. Monobear looked to the remaining students and giggled.

"How extreme. It's a shame he broke the rules."

"That was cruel..." Betty said her face green with sickness.

"Oh shit!" Monobear cried. "I just remember that I now owe you bastards a favor."

"Our memories." Dexter said. "You said you'd give us our memories back if we started killing each other."

"Correct!" Monobear giggled. "You know, I just haven't decided when to give them back to you... Eh, I'll sleep on it."

With that the bear disappeared. Monomi finally wiggle free from the ropes, falling to the floor. Sonya ran over to see if she was ok.

"Thwat Monobear!" Monomi cried out. "I have important business to attwend to!"

Following suit with her older brother, Monomi disappeared as well, leaving the students alone in the courtroom. The Mutual Killing had finally set in. Despair was looming.

* * *

**Fourteen Students Remain**


	5. Pixelated Bloodbath

**Thanks to zerowing21 for beta reading as always.**

* * *

"Ever since we were young, we've known one certain truth. We weren't taught this, but we did, indeed, learn it by existing in this world we live in. The hopeful messages we get from the T.V., Internet, newspaper, billboards... They're all the same! Anyone who isn't successful, anyone who doesn't put in hard-work, anyone who isn't successful even though they work hard; they all have one thing in common. They're worthless pieces of human garbage."

Goo grinned as she paused in her speech. Her hair was not up in three braids, but laying down over her shoulders. She rubbed her arms with a quiver and bit her lips before she opened her mouth again.

"People who are worthy and those who are worthless are set apart from the moment they're born. I mean, worthless people can try all they want, but they'll never succeed. Worthless people weren't made to succeed, they were made to fail. Thinking that hard work leads to worth is such a misunderstanding. The world isn't that simple! A house-cat can't become a lion just by working. A penguin will never learn how to fly, no matter how hard they flap their worthless wings."

"In layman's terms; everything people do is worthless, duh! You can't get talent. You're born with it. Just like you guys were. That's why I admire you all so very much. Wait, let me clarify. I'm not looking up to you guys. That would mean I want to be like you someday. I don't want that. My feelings are purer than that. They're more like... unconditional love."

"Just believe me. I don't care if I die, I mean it. I don't even care whether the culprit survives, or if others do. I just want to see the Hope on the other side. I'm very lucky! I get to witness the war between Hope and Despair! So please, let me help you! If you want to kill me, then I want you to let me in on the plan! Make a stepping stone out of me so that everyone else can have their fifteen minutes of fame!"

* * *

A night had passed since the school trial. Tensions were high as the fourteen remaining students began to make their way to the hotel for breakfast. The atmosphere was heavy as the students filed in. It hadn't even been a day since Coop was murdered, and Zak was executed for being Coop's killer. No one could really remain cheerful after an experience like that. Both Ben and Goo were missing from the scene.

"What with the long faces, everyone?" Finn asked, holding a tray of breakfast, "You look like you've been at a funeral all morning."

"I mean, with both Coop and Zak dying, how could any of us look happy?" Betty shrugged.

"Coop's death was really sad, but who cares about Zak?" Finn shrugged in response.

"Wha-What?" Suzy muttered.

"Zak murdered Coop." Finn said, "It was totally jank, what he did. We shouldn't feel remorse for a turd like him."

"I see your point, but maybe that's taking it a little far." Dexter remarked.

"You should hate him." Finn continued, "He did the worst thing another human being could possibly do! That execution was refreshing."

"Do you smell something?" Brick asked, derailing from the touchy subject.

"Another body!?" Juniper cried out.

"Nah, something just stinks." the red Rowdyruff answered.

"Smells like garbage." Mandy added to Brick's answer, "Are you sure you're not smelling yourself?"

"I'm not the one who stinks here, bitch!" the boy roared, "It's that freak who smells!" He pointed to Finn, who was stuffing with face full of hash browns.

"I-I don't stink." Finn muttered. Suzy walked over and took a whiff before gagging.

"Dear glob, are you even showering, Finn?" Suzy questioned, pinching her nose. Finn looked at her before slowly nodding his head negatively.

"They always die naked in the shower in those spooky movies you guys have back home." Finn muttered. "I don't want to die naked."

"Um, we have locks on our doors for reasons." Edd said, "You really should start bathing yourself."

"With that smell, no killer would even want to get close to you." Betty pronounced, having covered her nose with her hand.

"Speaking of killers," Yumi started, "Where is Goo at?"

"Goo didn't kill anyone." Rex sighed, "Ben isn't here either."

"I saw Ben outside the hotel earlier." Dexter said with a nod, "I invited him to join us for breakfast but he declined my offer."

"Who cares about Goo?" Suzy cried, "I'm glad that nutcase isn't here. She's a walking omen."

"I have no idea where she's at!" Brick yelled out abruptly.

"Yeah, we should move on, nobody likes her!" Betty quickly followed. Numbuh Five gave the two a look while Sonya rubbed her head.

"That's suspicious." the Super High-School Level Cosplayer said.

"Er, um, nothing suspicious here!" Brick blurted out.

"What's wrong, students?" Monobear's voice cackled from the group, The bear had appeared on one of the tables of food. "Did somebody get kidnapped? Upupu!"

"Perfect timing!" Brick cheered.

"Perfect timing?" the bear questioned, "What exactly is going on here? Your bodies just instinctively react to Monobear... How Despair-inducing. _Desbear_... Bear."

"Why are you here?" Suzy asked, cutting off the robot's rambling.

"Well, in all honesty I'm just bored." Monobear shrugged, "I need to find something to do since one of my faithful servants disappeared."

"Servants?" Edd asked.

"Yeah, you know them." Monobear sighed, "My Monobeasts. One of them is gone. I shouldn't have cut the pet food budget. Do you think it went on strike?"

"A giant robotic beast just vanished out of the blue?" Mandy grunted with rolling eyes, "Unlikely."

"So you bastards don't know where it went?" Monobear let out a heavy sigh and scratched his head, "How unfortunate. But, worrying won't help! I'll just get more bald spots."

With that, the bear mysteriously disappeared, as he always did.

"What if he was lying?" Yumi asked her classmates, "It's a trap so the Monobeast will kill us!"

"Kwill you!?" Monomi's voice cried out, She was sitting in the same exact spot Monobear had sat moments ago. "Are you guys busy? I can come back later?"

"Great. Go away." Mandy snapped.

"A-At least send me away nicely!" Monomi whined, The bunny began to walk off, tears streaming down her face.

"Wait, Monomi, before you go," Sonya quickly said as she tried to catch the toy's attention. "We heard one of the Monobeasts went missing. Is that true?"

"Thaat's wight!" the toy said, now free of tears. "I oblitewated that stupid monster all by myself! Aren't you proud?"

"You?" Edd asked flabbergasted.

"You obliterated one of those things... by yourself?" Rex chuckled a bit after speaking, "How did you do that?"

"Oh, thwat story would probably need it's own chapter, maybe even it's own fanfic!" the rabbit giggled, "But the bridge gate is open now! Ywou're welcome!"

"That means we can go to another island, right?" Juniper piped in.

"Yep!" the rabbit confirmed, "Now you have a much wider space to move around in. This means you can all finally live a fwiendly, fun life together!"

"We're not exactly looking for a friendly life." Numbuh Five sighed, "We needa find a way off this island."

"That kind of goes without saying." Suzy agreed.

"But... But..." Monomi began to sniffle and cry, "This grwoup activity isn't going as planned..."

"The twelve of us should divide and conquer." Dexter suggested, fixing his glasses as he spoke, "We'll split up and search the new island for an escape. Finn, on the other hand, is going to go to his room and take a shower."

"Hey!" Finn yelled, "I want to help find a way off this island too!"

"Leaving this island is no longer possible..." Monomi sobbed before dashing out of the room, whaling like a child.

"What...?" Edd muttered in shocked, "Did you hear her? No longer!?"

"It's probably best to just ignore her, Edd." Rex said, "In the end, she's just like Monobear. It's best to not bother messing with her." Sonya immediately looked displeased with Rex's comparison between the two robotic animals.

"Let's move out and search the new island." Mandy ordered, exiting the room and doing as she said. The others silently agreed and followed Mandy, Edd bringing up the end and avoiding the smell of Finn's body oder.

* * *

The new island definitely had a different vibe to it than the island the students lived on. For starters, there were more tropical trees on this island than the other, some even had vines hanging down from them and connecting them to other trees. A majority of the trees had grown up around a giant ruin-like building, making the rest of this little island look bare in comparison. While the building appeared to be an ancient ruin, the building looked extremely modern. Edd and Sonya stood at the foot of the ruin, looking up in awe.

"What do you think it is?" Edd asked the girl, who was walking towards the ruin.

"Whatever it is, it has to be something special." Sonya replied, "I'm going to explore it more."

"Good idea." the boy said, "Where should we start?"

"You should go check out something else." Sonya insisted, turning to look at her peer.

"Um, what?" Edd rubbed his head under his sockcap, "But what if it's dangerous?"

"I can handle myself." Sonya assured, "We need more people searching this island since Rex and Yumi went to look for Ben and Finn is busy washing away that smelly layer of his."

"O-Ok..." the boy muttered, "I mean, if you insist. Just be careful, Sonya."

"Careful is my middle name. Check my birth certificate." the girl told Edd before turning back to the ruins. Edd forced a giggle before turning and walking the other way.

Pushed away from the ruins, Edd entered a building with books lining the walls. A library. Suzy and Numbuh Five were already inside, exploring the contents of the place. Suzy was distracted by a few of the books on the shelves while Numbuh Five was looking for anything helpful. In the middle of the library was a statue of Monobear looking quite proud. Next to it was a second statue, however, it was knocked over and shattered. Putting the pieces together would show that the statue was a bust of Monomi as Usami.

"Numbuh Five doesn't understand why there'd be a library here when nobody lives on the island." the kid agent thought out loud as Edd walked in.

"Why does a place like this need such a large library?" Suzy questioned while pulling a sketchbook off a shelf. She flipped through it to reveal crude crayon drawings of Monobear dressed up in a blue skirt with blond pigtails. Out of nowhere, Monomi appeared, walking past Suzy while reading a picture book.

"Thwis is such a grweat story!" the rabbit giggled.

"Ack!" Suzy yelled, dropping the sketchbook and pressing herself up against the bookshelf she was next to, "Monomi, don't scare me like that!"

"Oh, I'm sowwy," Monomi apologized, "I was distracted by my story. It's about a bunch of carrot aliens helping a space man repair his rocketship!"

"Monomi, can you tell us anything about this library?" Edd asked as he walked up to the robot and the girl. Numbuh Five followed suit.

"Well, you're all students!" the toy cheered, "I thought you might appweciate having a nice place where you can concentwate on your studies! So I prepared this place for you all. Here you guys can study in peace."

"Would you stop talking to us like you're our teacher?" Numbuh Five nagged. Monomi turned to her, plastic claws in the air.

"I am your tweacher!" she yelled.

"I think I understand you less than Monobear." Suzy sighed in annoyance.

"What the heck are you anyways?" Edd asked Monomi, "What's your true identity? What do you want with us?"

"Twue identity?" Monomi muttered, now crying yet again, "I would never lie to you guys... Goodbye."

And just like her brother, Monomi disappeared in the blink of an eye. Numbuh Five kicked a bookshelf in rage.

"That stupid toy just keeps growing more suspicious by the minute!" she cried out.

"I can't imagine a tiny thing like her building a huge place like this on her on." Suzy thought, "I think she really was lying. According to the tourist brochures, many wealthy folks take long vacations on these islands. This library was probably built for them."

"Tourist brochures?" both Edd and Numbuh Five said in unison.

"Yeah, I found them on that table over there." Suzy would point in the general direction of the table before holding up the various brochures.

"Suzy, these are all in Japanese." Edd sighed, "I can't read these."

"Oh! Sorry, Double-D!" the girl laughed, "I took Japanese in middle school. I can read it to you guys."

"Numbuh Five would appreciate that."

"Jabberwock Island is a small archipelago in the Pacific Ocean, a paradise of everlasting summer filled with natural beauty." Suzy read. "Jabberwock comprises one small central island and a group of five islands surrounding it. The resort was developed around the outer islands, and a magnificent administration building was built on the central island. Wait..."

"What is it?" Edd asked when Suzy stopped reading.

"This doesn't add up." the girl sighed, "The central island doesn't have an administration building on it. The only things there are that park and Monobear Rock. And this brochure says the administration building houses a statue that represents the islands."

"Do you think its the statue the Monobeasts were on?" Numbuh Five asked, "The one that became that giant bomb-thing?"

"That statue wasn't in any building though." Suzy continued, "It was out in the open in that park. It also says that guests move from island to island by ferry boats. There's no bridges because of concern for the environment..."

"We crossed a bridge to get here." Edd pointed out, "This doesn't make any sense... We must be on different islands that were just made to look like Jabberwock."

"That would explain why there's no one else on this island except for us." Numbuh Five agreed.

"A fake string of islands?" Monobear's shrill voice rang throughout the library, "You bastards are finally starting to use your brains! But, how could little ol' me make a fake set of islands? A feat on that scale could only be accomplished by _those guys_!"

"Those guys?" Suzy asked, seeming unphased by the random appearance of the murderous teddy.

"Do you bastards need a hint?" the bear giggled, "They're a huge organization that you bastards would probably love to get to know."

"What are you blabberin' about?" Numbuh Five barked.

"Oh, dear!" Monobear cried, "I've said too much already! I gotta make like a banana and split!"

Yet again, the bear disappeared.

"...He must be lying too." Suzy muttered after a few seconds of silence, "This can't be a fake island. These are probably just old brochures."

"I wish we knew what was going on here." Edd whined. Suzy nodded in response.

Meanwhile, next to the library, Brick and Betty were checking out a second large building, which was a pharmacy. Each wall was lined with shelves of medicine, but there wasn't anything else special to the place. They both moved on to the building next to it, which had a large parking lot in front of it. It was home to a moderately sized diner. The two walked inside to see Ben Tennyson, who was shoving his face full of fries.

"Ben!" Betty cried out in shock, "Where have you been?"

"... How did you know this place existed?" Brick asked, confused instead of shocked, "This island just opened up."

"I was walking around, found this place, and grabbed a bite to eat." Ben explained, "Can I get some space, please?"

"We've all been worried sick, Ben." Betty said, "We're alone on this island, we have to work together. You can't just isolate yourself like that; especially with that bear's death game in constant effect."

"I just need some time to process things." the boy in green retorted before shoving more chili fries into his mouth.

"Come on, man, let's team up and check this place out." Brick suggested.

"I'm not teaming up with anyone in this situation." Ben quickly said, "I don't want to risk ending up like Coop and Zak."

"Hey guys!" Yumi's voice called. She and Juniper Lee had walked into the diner to meet the trio that was already there. "There's a beach called Chandler Beach and it has this cute little beach house on it."

"The shower in the changing room is busted, though." Juniper added, "Oh, hey Ben."

"Oh, a beach house!?" Brick laughed, "We should get everyone together for a beach party there! I'd like to see you three ladies getting into your biki-"

"You can't!" Monomi's voice rang out. She was sitting on the table Ben was sitting at. "It's forbidden to change in the beach house. It would be tewibble if someone peaked!"

"Whatever." Brick barked, "We'll just change in our rooms and then go to the beach."

"As long as you don't bweak the rules." Monomi nodded.

"Who's breaking the rules!?" Monobear's voice followed. The bear was standing on the bar counter of the diner, and in his hands was a large automatic machine gun. "I'll blow 'em away, no questions asked!"

"AGH!" Monomi whaled. "HE'S HERE! HIDE!" The rabbit tucked for cover while Ben pressed himself up against the wall in the booth he was sitting at. The other four students all stepped back in horror.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT THING!?" Juniper screamed, clutching onto Yumi's arm.

"I'm just gonna shoot down whoever is breaking the rules." Monobear simply said, "Common sense, right?"

"FOR SOMEONE IN THE MILITARY MAYBE!" Betty yelled back.

"Awe, but I really wanted to shoot it." the bear sobbed.

"Have some swelf-contwol!" Monomi cried from under a table.

"Oh, if I must..." Monobear sighed, "I will hold an iron will until somebody breaks a rule, and you know they will! Upupupu!" The bear would disappear as he always did, taking the machine gun with him. Monomi removed herself from under the table and wiped away her tears.

"U…Um… As you can see, it is very dangewous, so please wefrain from changing at the beach house." she told the students before disappearing like her brother.

"... They're both so annoying." Brick spat.

"Well, my meal is ruined." Ben muttered, "If you'll excuse me, I need to go change my pants." He finished before running out of the diner.

"At least we found him." Betty shrugged.

"I wonder where Goo went." Juniper pondered. Yumi rose a suspicious brow at Brick and Betty, remembering breakfast.

"You two know where she's at, don't you?" the punk-rocker asked. Both immediate looked nervous.

"Of course not!" Betty forced out.

"Yeah, um, it's better without her anyways!" Brick followed. Yumi opened her mouth to chew the two out, but was interrupted by Sonya sticking her head into the door.

"Can everyone come to the ruins?" she asked the four, "It's very important."

The girl removed her head from the doorway, closing it behind her. Brick and Betty immediately followed, leaving Yumi and Juniper to trail behind them.

* * *

All of the students; excluding Goo still but now including Ben, gathered around the large ruin like building as Sonya had asked. She was standing near the foot of the place, looking intently at the building as the other students shared confused and amazed looks. They all stayed silent until Finn, who had finally cleaned himself up, spoke.

"What's a place like this doing here anyways?" he asked the group.

"It looks ancient." Juniper said, "How long do you think this has been here?"

"Um," Suzy spoke up at a higher volume than her classmates, "Does anybody think this place looks like a school?"

"... Well now that you've said something about it, it kind of does." Dexter answered, "In fact... It resembles the appearance of Hope's Peak Academy."

"The school we're supposed to be at?" Ben asked, "That's in the middle of Townsville, not on an island in the Pacific."

"It's probably just a coincidence." Numbuh Five said, "There's bound to be a couple buildings throughout the world that look like that school. Besides, with all those roots and green grown up around it, this thing has probably been here for a long time."

"Let's not get distracted." Mandy barked, "What did you have to show us, Sonya?"

"It's a way off the island, right!?" Finn eagerly begged.

"No, that's not it." Sonya replied, "But there is something that's off-balanced about this building. It's unnatural."

"Like what?" Edd asked.

"It's like... Putting a bunch of cartoons together and making a video game out of them." Sonya continued, "That level of unnatural."

"I don't follow." Mandy growled, slightly agitated.

"Look at the door to the place." Sonya instructed, pointing to a large metal, vault-like door covered in dust. It looked as if it could be locked tightly.

"What's so special about it?" Suzy asked in wonder, "Can we go inside?"

"Hold on." Sonya instructed again, "Let's wipe the dust off first so you can see why this place is so unnatural."

Ben and Rex walked up to the vault-like door and wiped away the dust and vegetation to confirm an extremely shiny metal door. The door appeared to look like something out of a science fiction movie. The word "FUTURE" was engraved into the door in large capital letters.

"This doesn't look like it belongs in a ruin at all." Rex muttered, wiping the dust from his sleeves.

"It does seem unnatural." Ben added, also cleaning his sleeves.

"Why does it say Future on the door...?" Betty asked the group. Brick stepped in her way, hands in fists.

"No time for questions!" Brick yelled, "Let's break this fucker open!"

"There's a keypad next to the door, idiot." Mandy spat as she walked up to the aforementioned keypad, "As much as it would please me, there's no need for your useless violence."

"Yeah, because you'll actually guess the right password for that thing." Brick barked back.

"I suggest we wait." Sonya said, "It looks dangerous, see." The girl pointed to the corner of the door above the keypad. In the corner was a large machine gun mounted to the wall. "What if that goes off if we enter the wrong password?" Mandy stepped away from the keypad.

"Seems we're out of options then, unless Brick wants to take a wack at the password." the demented blond girl said.

"You wish." the Ruff teased.

"I wish too." Betty sighed.

"But a ruin like this with a futuristic door like that seems like something right out of a movie." Sonya nodded, "I'm sure this place holds some sort of importance to this island and our situation."

"The question is, what's so special about it?" Rex asked in response to Sonya. Just then, both Monomi and Monobear appeared among the group at the same time, however, they both stayed silent.

"What?" Yumi nagged, "No comment this time?"

"You two know something about this building and I know it!" Juniper yelled, "Spill the beans!"

"N-No!" Monomi cried, "I know absolutely nothing about it!"

"For once, I don't know anything about it either." Monobear followed, looking quite depressed.

"And what makes you think we're going to buy that?" Numbuh Five growled.

"The door was hidden, although poorly, by dust and vegetation." Dexter spoke, "Perhaps this door could explain the lack of locals on these islands. This building could be a shelter for the residents."

"If something happened to make them have to take shelter, then we're in danger too, right?" Finn worried, "Where's our shelter?"

"Upupu..." Monobear buzzed, "So many possibilities are crossing my mind. This door is very sturdy. Physically and in essence as well. You see, Monomi and I may have the power to appear and disappear at will, but we can't go inside that door."

"Oh!" Monomi cried, "You can't go inside either?"

"Shut your piehoe, sis!" Monobear yelled before punching the toy rabbit between the eyes, knocking her over and leaving her with a bruise, "Now, where was I before stupid little Monomi interrupted me?"

"I'm sowwy." the rabbit sobbed as she sat up, rubbing her face.

"This is the mystery of Jabberwock." Monobear continued, "One even the great Monobear and the shitty Monomi can't solve. So I have high expectations for you worthless bastards! This is a hurdle you'll have to overcome all by yourself!"

"What about the other mystery you claim to not know about?" Finn asked, standing taller than usual, "You told us back at the park that there's a traitor among us that even you don't know about."

"This is true." Monobear laughed, "Only fifteen students were supposed to be on this island, but sixteen were here before my wonderful game began."

"Well, the traitor must know how to open the door!" Finn continued, "There's got to be someway to connect to the outside world in there."

"What if whoever is controlling Monobear and Monomi is in there!" Suzy suggested.

"There's is no twaitor!" Monomi cried, "No, no, no, no!"

"Why did you even bring that up in the first place if you don't even know about them yourself, Monobear?" Finn asked.

"Upupupu." the bear chuckled.

"Is something funny?" Yumi growled.

"Anyways," Monobear spoke, "Do you bastards know about a group known as the World Destroyers?"

"Hey!" Betty yelled, "We're asking the questions here!"

"Well, I understand why you'd want to avoid this topic." Monobear continued, pacing through the group, "What a stupid title. World Destroyers. You'd have to be in elementary school or mentally disabled to come up with a name like that! But they really do exist, so there's nothing we can do about it."

"What's the purpose of bringing up this organization?" Dexter inquired.

"It's just like their name says." Monobear nodded, "They destroyed the world."

"What?" Suzy muttered in shock.

"Yep, and this isn't some exaggeration." Monobear laughed, "These guys really did destroy the world. Very brutal. Very gory. My type of people. Their name is fitting, no?"

"Are they some kind of terrorist organization?" Mandy asked.

"Terrorists?" Monobear rubbed his head, "I guess you could call them that. But, terrorist is a name given to a loser. When they win, they become heroes. So these guys are the heroes now!"

"What's the point of telling us this?" Suzy cried out, "Did they put us here? Are you working for them!?"

"I can only tell you a few things." Monobear giggled, "If I spoiled the story in chapter five, that would be no fun! The identity of the traitor and the one who brought you here is all apart of the World Destroyer's plan."

"What the hell did we do to get targeted by an organization like that!?" Rex yelled.

"Don't listen to him." Numbuh Five ordered, "He's trying to back us up into a corner and distract us from the real matter at stake here. Our lives."

"You bastards demanded answers, and now you're calling me a liar?" Monobear sighed, "... When I'm treated like that, my body tingles all over! I'm telling you ungrateful bastards the truth! The World Destroyers are the Big Bad Villain of this island and one of their members has weaseled their way into your group! That's why you must find out who they are and kill them!"

"W-Wait!" Monomi cried, running towards Monobear with her paws in the air, "If you don't stop now-"

"You're being too loud, Monomi." the bear interrupted, "Punishment awaits little sisters who don't obey their big brothers!"

As Monomi reached Monobear the two disappeared in the blink of an eye, as they always did.

"... Did anybody get any of that?" Edd muttered. Sonya yawned loudly.

"Wellp." she muttered, "It's getting dark. Bedtime? Probably best to sleep after that mess."

"I guess..." Juniper shrugged, "I guess I'll see you all tomorrow..."

* * *

"Ding, bing, bong! This is an announcement from the Hope's Peak Academy's Field Trip Executive Committee. Goooood morning, you bastards! It's another perfect tropical day! Get out there and enjoy it for all it's worth!"

After Monobear's morning announcement, the students, minus Goo, gathered in the hotel as usual for breakfast. They all ate in mostly silence, with small talk here and there. After they had all finished eating, Mandy spoke.

"So, should we talk about the World Destroyers?" she asked her group.

"And the potential traitor?" Dexter added.

"You don't have to worry about the traitor." Brick said with a grin.

"What do you mean?" Suzy asked Brick, "A traitor is a big deal. What if worst comes to worst...?"

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Brick yelled back, "Nothing will happen, just stop worrying about the traitor!"

"Why are you so sure about that?" Finn piped in.

"Why wouldn't I be sure?" Brick laughed, "The traitor is tied up and won't go anywhere!"

"... What?" Edd muttered.

"Are you talking about Goo?" Juniper asked him, "We haven't seen her for a whole day."

"Who else could it be!?" Brick cried out, "The traitor is none other than Goo!"

"What do you mean she's tied up!?" Numbuh Five yelled.

"..." Brick looked blankly at the group, "OH SHIT! BETTY, WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO!?"

"Hey!" Betty yelled at the boy, "Don't pass your blame on me! I don't want to get busted ei- WAIT! I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!"

"Well, well, well." Mandy groaned with a slow clap, "Idiots getting caught in the act. My favorite."

"What did you two do!?" Suzy yelled.

"I didn't..." Betty began before cutting herself off, "What else were we supposed to do!? She's dangerous! She tried to get us all killed!"

"Coop and Zak are dead because of her!" Brick added, "She's just as much a murderer as Zak was. She had to be handled."

"And so you tied her up." Mandy continued, but she stopped clapping, "It was bound to happen anyways."

"She is extremely creepy." Finn muttered, "And annoying."

"Where did you two tie her up at?" Yumi asked.

"Um... The big room in the lodge." Betty sighed.

"Where Coop was killed!?" Edd screamed.

"She needs to think about what she did." Brick nodded.

"... She's still alive, right?" Rex asked; however he hesitated to speak at first.

"What!?" Betty reacted, "Of course! We're not murderers!"

"Yeah, we just hit her with an ironing board and knocked her out." Brick explained.

"Well, what should we do with her?" Mandy asked as she paced around a bit, "It would be concerning having her walking freely. We don't know what mess she'd make."

"She's number one on the list for being the traitor." Numbuh Five said.

"Maybe we should wait for awhile." Juniper suggested, "See which way the wind blows."

"We should at least bring her food and water so she doesn't starve." Edd added, "We can't handle afford to have another... death..."

"We know, we know." Betty sighed.

"What a mess you two made..." Suzy spat at the kidnappers.

"Hey, but none of us are dead!" Brick cheered.

Just then; the television screen in the room flipped on, with Monobear on the screen, drinking alcohol as usual. The speakers buzzed at a much higher volume than they had during the morning announcements.

"DING, BING, BONG, BASTARDS!" Monobear's voice buzzed into the room, "This is an announcement from the Hope's Peak Academy Field Trip Executive Committee! EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY! You bastards' presence is urgently requested at Jabberwock Park! Hurry! The student to arrive here the quickest will get my special Turducken dinner tomorrow evening! HURRY!"

The kids all paused and looked at each other before running off to the park as the monitors shut off.

* * *

"Yes!" Finn yelled as he reached the park first, the rest of the students; still excluding Goo, following behind him, "That Turducken is mine!"

"Wonderful!" Monobear laughed while walking from the statue to the students, "You will get your Monobear Turducken tomorrow evening as promised."

"Monobear Turducken?" Edd asked.

"Yep!" the bear confirmed. "It's a special Turducken made with an unidentified meat substitutes and served with cottage cheese, fresh from the milk carton! I call it a TurFucken!"

"He's distracting us again!" Rex called out, "Why did you gather us here?"

"Oh, you didn't notice?" Monobear asked, sounding genuinely surprised, "You should have noticed if you looked around." The bear gestured to the side of the park, revealing a brand new arcade machine. "It's time to start today's recreational activities!"

"You're gonna make us play video games?" Ben chuckled, "You're on!"

"What games are on it?" Sonya asked excitedly.

"Just one." Monobear laughed as the creature rubbed it's paws, "I made it all by myself!"

"I suddenly don't want to play it..." Ben muttered. Rex patted the boy's back to comfort him.

"Me neither." Rex agreed.

"You bastards are gonna love my game!" the bear cheered, "It's called Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc!"

"Sounds lame." Numbuh Five yawned.

"Who would play a game with a name like that?" Yumi laughed.

"What's the meaning behind this game?" Mandy asked, "You wouldn't just give us something fun to do. What's going on?"

"I'm glad you asked!" Monobear cheered, "This game is your next motive! A motive to make one of you bastards kill someone! I mean, if something doesn't happen soon, I'm going to get so bored."

"A video game is your idea of a motive?" Betty laughed.

"This game is a missing link." Monobear laughed, "Like the trope. Hidden connections. You bastards want answers? Just play the game!"

"It's a trap, isn't it?" Suzy asked, "If the game is a motive, all we have to do is not play it."

"Your logic is flawed." Monobear laughed again, "Now there's a motive in play stirs up everyone's emotions. For example, suppose one of you bastards sneaks away and plays the game. They'd find out the secrets it holds, and this information would lead them to kill someone. Knowing all the information can help you get ahead of the pack, and save your life in this case. You bastards are enemies, and would you like the enemy to have the upper hand? I suggest you give this proper consideration, and if you still decide to ignore this game… Well, do as you please."

The bear would disappear, leaving his arcade machine behind. The students all exchanged looks with themselves and the arcade machine.

"Playing the game thoughtlessly could be dangerous." Dexter spoke, "It is possible that Monobear's game doesn't contain any secrets, and it's just a ploy to make us play it."

"But what if someone plays the game like Monobear said?" Juniper asked rather worried, "What if there really is answers on there?"

"How is this even a motive?" Brick groaned. "A motive is, like, money or a hostage situation. This is just a damn video game and it looks like a shitty one."

"Who cares?" Mandy spat at Brick, "We're going to leave the machine alone. Or else."

"Agreed." Rex nodded, "Let's not give in to that bear's wants."

With no other words, the students dispersed to carry out their daily activities. Most students left to look for clues and such; while others just enjoyed what was available to them. A majority of the girls decided to spend their free time at the beach while also avoiding the perverted eyes of Brick. Suzy had another plan. She and Edd were heading to the old lodge with a tray of food. Edd opened the door for the girl, allowing her inside only to be stopped by Monomi.

"Sowwy, kids!" the rabbit cooed at the two, "The old lodge is under constwuction!Entwy is fowbidden."

"But isn't Goo in here...?" Edd asked.

"Howa!?" Monomi cried out, "How do you know that!? Brick and Betty said Monomi could twust them. Plus, Goo does need a break..."

"We just came to bring her some lunch." Suzy explained, showcasing the tray, "We don't her to starve to death and have another body on our hands. We don't want anyone else to die."

"Agweed..." Monomi nodded to the girl, "Make sure she chews her food!"

The rabbit disappeared, allowing Edd and Suzy to continue onward. The two looked at each other before walking forward, coming to the door that was the party room. Edd opened the door for Suzy yet again, allowing the two to discover Goo, who was tied up with both ropes and chains at the ankles and wrists behind her back. The girl was lying down, talking to herself in run-on sentences as per usual. Noticing the duo, Goo's eyes widened.

"Double-D!" she cried out, "Suzy! Hello, friends! Did you come to say hi? Well, that's so kind of you but it's perfectly ok, I'm doing just fine, in fact, I've never been better because, you know, this experience has given me a lot of time to think and sometimes you just gotta sit down and think about things so in all honestly, I'm glad I'm tied up in here, it's actually kind of satisfying, I'd suggest it to anyone, ten out of ten!"

"We brought you food..." Suzy hesitated to say.

"You came all this way to bring little ol' me food?" Goo giggled, "HOW KIND OF YOU! Oh, I'm so happy but it doesn't look like it because I'm a little tied up at the moment, haha!"

"She hasn't changed one bit..." Edd muttered, Suzy walked over and sat next to Goo, who was now sitting up.

"Monomi wanted us to tell you to chew your food." Suzy told the girl, "I think she's worried that you'll choke. I have something important to do so I'll be back later to check on you."

"Thank you so so so so so so so so so SO much, Suzy!" Goo thanked, "I'm so hashtaged blessed to be surrounded by such nice caring people who can take care of me in my time of need and look out for me because I don't look out for myself often because I don't pay attention to my surroundings even though I really should because- Oh, take this island for example, it's so beautiful and has so much to offer us which is extremely important to our young and growing minds!"

"Watch her eat, please." Suzy said to Edd as she left the tray next to the girl and slipped out. Edd looked forward. He was more than terrified of Goo after that disastrous class trial.

"Oh, Double-Deeeeeeeeee!" Goo sang, "Can you help your favorite Super High-School Level Good Luck student eat?"

"Y-You want me to feed you!?" Edd cried.

"Well, duh!" the girl giggled, "I can't do much right now because as you can clearly see, I'm in a bit of a sticky situation."

"... I guess." Edd muttered before walking over and picking up a roll and holding it up to Goo's mouth. The girl almost took the boy's hand off while chomping down.

"I wonder what Suzy had to do, don't you, Double-D?" Goo asked the boy after swallowing, "I mean, she said it was important, so I was probably just in the way of everything but I also probably wasn't because maybe I was just a ploy to get you out of the way."

"Your rhetoric is interesting, Goo..."

"I don't know what that word means but let's just hope that she's not sneaking away from us to play that weird Dangnaronpa game."

"ACK!" Edd cried out, dropping the remainder of the roll in his hand, "How do you know about that!?"

"I think you should play it, Double D!" Goo smiled, "Do you really think Monobear is gonna leave us alone if we don't play the game because let me tell you, I think he will just bug us some more and more so you should take a stand and face the danger straight on… You are the Hope that can face any Despair, after all!" Edd dropped everything and ran, leaving Goo leaving with the tray of food. "Wait! Double-D, you were supposed to feed me!"

* * *

That night, all the students of the island were asleep in their rooms. Well, almost all of them. Edd was laying in bed wide awake, still thinking about what Goo had said to him earlier. What did she mean he was the Hope that could face any Despair? How did she even know about the game? Her words ate away at the boy, and eventually, he got up and let his curiosity get the best of him. He left his cottage around 2 AM and headed towards Jabberwock Park. But, on his way there, he bumped into Suzy, who was leaving the Park.

"Oh, um, Double-D!?" the girl would say in surprise, "What are you doing out so late?"

"I could ask you the same..." Edd nodded.

"Oh, um." the girl paused for a moment and looked to the ocean, "I was just taking a stroll on the beach on the other island. It's oddly peaceful here at night."

"That's dangerous, Suzy." the boy said. The girl smiled.

"I know. See ya."

The girl quickly walked off towards her room, not giving time for Edd to say his goodbyes. He sighed before continuing on, reaching the park and eyeing the arcade machine. He walked up to it and stared at it for a good few minutes before taking a deep breath and pressing the start button. The screen lit up with a message reading; "Attention. The events, characters and organizations depicted in this video game are non-fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or actual entities, is entirely deliberate." The screen then showed an image of Hope's Peak Academy under the words; "Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc!"

The game opened up to show a sprite of a redhead girl in a pink dress in a school hallway. In the upper right corner, it said; "Day 2." The girl on the screen looked distressed. Her name appeared as A when she spoke.

"I'm gonna be late to the meeting. We're meeting in classroom 1-B." Edd moved the girl to the classroom she had said, revealing a room containing a few more sprites of a blond girl in a pink dress (B), a girl with black skin and a red cap(C), a redhead in a green skirt(D), and another redhead with long hair and a blue sweater (E).

"Nice of you to show up." B said to the girl as she entered.

"We're not angry, calm down." D spoke.

"What is so important that you gathered us here?" A asked.

"It's about what happened yesterday." E answered.

"You've seen the newspaper, right?" B asked.

"I have..." E muttered. Her sprite would turn away from the group.

"Today's paper?" A asked.

"I see A is just as behind as usual." B said.

"I'll read it to you." C said. Her sprite pulled out a pixelated newspaper, "On July 8, around 6 o'clock in the morning, a custodian who arrived at work at XX Academy discovered a collapsed girl in the second floor music room. The girl had been hit violently on the head with a blunt object, and was already dead when discovered. After investigating the scene, police concluded that the culprit broke a window in order to escape. Currently, police believe the culprit to be an outsider who sneaked into the school."

"Can you believe it made the paper?" D exclaimed.

"It must have been a pervert who broke in." E said in response to the last part of the paper, "Swimsuits were stolen as well."

"What a sicko!" C cried, "Breaking into a school to steal swimsuits, killing a girl in his way, and escaping through a window. Any one of us could have been killed."

"But are we really doing the right thing?" A muttered, "We found the body first, but we're keeping it secret."

"Who cares who found it first?" B scoffed, "It's not like we're guilty."

"All we did was neglect to report a dead body we found." E continued, "What they don't know won't hurt them."

"B-But-!" A yelled.

"Listen, we all know how much of a masochist you are," E barked at A angrily, "But I have no intentions of getting caught up in a murder investigation. I didn't come to this amazing school to get expelled for a murder I didn't commit."

"Y-Yeah..." D muttered.

"You don't sound so sure." C spat at D.

"I'd, um, like to tell you guys something, actually." D sighed, "I took some pictures of the girl yesterday."

"You what!?" E cried.

"I thought the police might question us." D replied, "I took some pictures... Just to be safe."

"Where are the pictures now?" E demanded to know.

"Here." D said while pulling out a small pixel camera.

"Keep those away from me!" C yelled, "We're cursed!"

"Give those to me!" E demanded, grabbing at the camera, "These pictures shouldn't exist!" E would smash the camera and step on it, destroying the evidence.

"Jeez, now we're really are gonna get cursed." C cried.

"Curses don't exist, idiot!" E yelled.

"You sound a little desperate, E." B laughed.

"We didn't have anything to do with this murder, even if we did find the body!" E yelled, "Let's go home. It's late."

The scene disappeared before switching to another level in the game. This level began with E in the school hallway instead of A, and the top right hand corner read; "Day 4." Edd rubbed his head. What happened to the first and third days? Did Monobear give them an incomplete game?

"It takes way too long to change after fencing club." E said to herself, "Looks like I'm going home alone today."

"I won't let you forget." a text box appeared, The character who spoke these words was named; "?."

"Eh!?" E cried, "Who's there?"

"I won't let you forget." ? repeated, The mystery person kept repeating that phrase until E ran off screaming. "NEVER FORGIVE" flashed on the screen in blood red text. The screen switched to a level with A, B, and C talking. It was still the fourth day. D ran up to the group in a huff.

"Something terrible has happened!" D yelled to the girls.

"It's the curse!" C cried. D ushered the girls to follow her to classroom 1-B. The girls entered to find the dead body of E. She was laying up against a wall with her head bashed in and bloody. A bloody baseball bat laid next to her. The screen quickly faded to black and the same blood red text flashed on the screen reading; "GAME OVER! DULL START!"

"T-That's it?" Edd said aloud to himself. "What does any of this mean...? How is this a motive...?"

* * *

The next day was just like any other day on this island. The students went to breakfast, however, Suzy took her food and ate outside before taking Goo her breakfast. After breakfast Juniper went around to all the ladies, giving each of them a small envelop. Brick, being the noisy pervert he is, snooped around before calling Finn to a private meeting.

"You'll never believe it!" Brick exclaimed. Finn looked at him in confusion.

"Just tell me already!" the boy complained.

"You see, June's got this plan to cheer everyone up." Brick began as he grinned deviously, "She organized a girls-only swim in the ocean soon, so naturally we're gonna tag along."

"... But it's girls-only." Finn muttered, "Why would you bring me along?"

"If I showed up by myself, it'd be too suspicious. But two guys showing up? It'd be a coincidence. I won't take no for an answer!"

"Why couldn't you ask Ben or Dexter?"

"Oh, Finn, I picked you because I'm gonna teach you how to man up!"

"What!?" Finn barked in heated anger, "I'm totally a man! I go on adventures! I have sword!"

"Well, men like to spy on girls in bikinis." Brick told him, "Besides, I want to know what type of bikini Betty is gonna wear!"

"Well then I'll prove to you I'm a man!" Finn smirked, "Where are they going?"

"Chandler Beach on the second island." Brick continued, "We're gonna go to the diner in front of the beach and just happen to run into them. It's the perfect plan. I'm more of a genius than that nerd freak!"

The two boys ran off, racing each other to the diner. Brick won the race, but collapsed in a booth when they entered the diner. Finn sat at the bar and turned to Brick. The boys waited nearly an hour before any activity popped up. Ben was walking away from the beach, but Brick and Finn ignored him since he wasn't a girl. However, Numbuh Five and Yumi were walking towards the beach, and stopped to talk with Ben. Brick and Finn walked outside to the group.

"Whoa, lookie here!" Brick smiled, "What a coincidence that we're all here!"

"You're bad at this..." Finn muttered.

"Finn and I were just getting ready to go swimming." Brick continued with a fake smile, "Wouldn't it be crazy if you two ladies were also gonna swim?"

"Good luck, girls." Ben laughed before walking off.

"We might be." Yumi replied to Brick, "What's it to ya?"

"It's only 4:30!" Brick laughed, "Your meeting time isn't until 5, isn't it?"

"Wait..." Numbuh Five growled, "How did you know we were meeting here?"

"He even knew the time!" Yumi added.

"What a crazy coincidence!" Brick forced out a laugh.

"He's only here to see Betty in a bikini, ain't he?" Numbuh Five asked. Finn confirmed Abigail's suspicion with a nod, triggering a sigh from both the girls.

"Well, I don't have the will to stop you..." Yumi muttered in a disgused voice. "Let's go inside and grab something to eat so I can get the energy to rip you a new one."

The four entered the diner, Brick returning to his booth and Yumi heading behind the counter to make herself some grub. Finn gave up his seat for Numbuh Five and instead opted to sit in the stool next to the previous one. Brick was eyeing the girls intently.

"Where's your swimsuits?" he asked, "You aren't allowed to change in the beach house."

"That's why Numbuh Five's already wearing her's." Numbuh Five said.

"We're wearing them under our clothes." Yumi followed. "It's much easier."

"Duh!" Brick cheered, "I should have known. I did the same thing! Speaking of swimsuits, I got one for you, Finn!" The Ruff would toss a fire-red colored speedo at the boy, who caught it.

"What is this even supposed to cover!?" Finn cried.

"This isn't a smut fic, Brick." Yumi laughed.

"It's got character!" Brick smiled, "We'll match!" Both of the girls in the room broke down in laughter after Brick spoke.

"You're wearing the same one!?" Yumi struggled to get out through her laughter. Just then, Mandy could be seen outside. She was running away from the beach house at full speed. The four forgot about Brick's choice of swimwear, distracted by the girl.

"Where's she going!?" Brick cried, "She's supposed to run to the beach house, not away!"

"Mandy declined the offer." Numbuh Five told the boys, "Not surprising. She keeps to herself."

"Maybe her and Suzy already had something planned." Yumi suggested.

"Suzy isn't coming either?" Finn asked, The girls both nodded to confirm.

"She declined the offer as well." Numbuh Five added.

"I thought I'd be the first one here..." Juniper's voice rang into the diner. The party host walked in carrying a box of food and she sporting a small, black bikini. She had a green towel over her shoulder. "What are you two doing here?" she asked the boys. Brick whistled in response.

"Te Xuan Damn!" he chuckled.

"He's waiting to see Betty in a bikini." Finn blurted out, not caring about showcasing his manliness anymore.

"Scandalous swimsuit, June!" Yumi giggled. Just then, Betty entered the diner, cheery as ever.

"BETTY!" Brick screamed, excited to see her at first, however his face dropped after seeing that Betty dressed up in a full wetsuit. "A WETSUIT!?"

"Helps protects against sunburns, and I save sunscreen!" Betty explained, "Why are you here?"

"I supposed you should protect that beautiful skin of yours..." the ginger boy sighed, "At least this wetsuit showcasing all of your curves... The things I would do..."

"Well, boys, it's time for you to go." Juniper interrupted.

"No, June!" Brick cried, "Please let us join your beach party! I'll do anything!"

"This was supposed to help us deepen our friendships without too much worry." Juniper said to Brick. "But I guess since you guys are already here, it'd be rude to turn you away."

"No, it wouldn't be." Betty growled.

"YES!" Brick cheered, "I'm gonna go set up drinks in the beach house and rips these clothes that confine me off!" The boy quickly ran out of the diner and to the beach house, leaving Finn surrounded by girls in swimsuits.

"I'm sorry on his behalf." Finn laughed as he rubbed the back of his head, The girls all laughed with the boy, assuming he had been dragged along. Suddenly, the monitor in the diner switched on, Monobear buzzing on the screen.

"Ding, dong! Ding, dong!" the bear laughed, "A body has been discovered! After a short period of investigation, we will begin our School Trial!"

"What?" Betty asked wide-eyed.

"HELP!" Brick's voice cried out from the beach house, The girls and Finn all exchanged horrified glances before zooming off to the beach house. There was two doors on the beach house, one facing the diner and one facing the ocean. The door facing the diner was locked, so the group had to run around to the beach and enter from there. Inside, the group would find Brick frozen in horror while staring at the dead body of Little Suzy Whitman, the Super High-School Level Counselor. She was propped up against a wall with her head bashed in, blood everywhere. Next to her laid a bloody baseball bat.

In unison, the girls all screamed.

* * *

**Thirteen Students Remain**


End file.
